Some Answers Aren't Found In Books
by Sevy14
Summary: Severus? As in Severus Snape? As in MY potions professor Severus Snape! Are you telling me that PROFESSOR SNAPE is my, my... He's my, my, FATHER! OH MY GOD!"
1. Hermione's Window Seat POV

Planting myself down upon my window seat I sighed in frustration. Or maybe just boredom, but I sighed none the less. With a shake of my head I grunted and reprimanded myself. Of course, I had to finish all of my work, read all of my texts, in just two weeks time. _Bloody know-it-all_. Oh great, I just used Snape's little nick name. Great! Just bloody great! I suppose not all is lost, I can always try and gain my fathers affection and approval, since I have yet to gain it, even though I have no idea as to why he looks upon me with such disdain. Well, I can only count down the days until I can return to Hogwarts, if only that day were to be tomorrow.


	2. No Rest for the Wicked

Dumbledore has once again has interrupted my quiet summer musings, but as usual he was vague, annoyingly so, bloody Gryffindor

Dumbledore has once again has interrupted my quiet summer musings, but as usual he was vague, annoyingly so, bloody Gryffindor. I wonder if for just this once I can ignore his request and be left in peace. Sighing I knew that would never be the case.

"What is _so_ important that you require my presence in your office when there are no children about to have caused any damage or gotten into any trouble, please enlighten me?!"

"Lemon drop Severus?"

Grunting, at his question and thinking to myself why do we have to go over this every time I enter this office, it is sickening. "NO!! Now why am I here?!"

"Severus sit we have something to discuss, something of great importance."


	3. Revelations

I own nothing, everything belongs to JKR.

* * *

"Granger?! What do you mean Hermione bloody Granger is my daughter?! Have you finally lost your marbles old man, that bloody Gryffindor know-it-all is most definitely _NOT_ my daughter!!No. There's no way!"

"No Severus, you must be reasonable about this. You know that I wouldn't make somthing of this caliber up, that's an absurd idea, even for you. I can assure you that she is, without a doubt your daughter. "

"Albus, you're trying my patience with this ridiculous... news. Now if you're done trying to make my life even more of a hell than it already is I will-"

"Severus, stop being a petulant child and listen. She is your daughter, somthing which you must come to terms with, now. Minerva and I have had a long discussion on this matter and we think it would be best for you and Hermione to cross this bridge together, this summer."

"No."

"Severus, you must listen to me it's for the best. The two of you have had a hard road and we feel it would be be-"

"NO! There is NO WAY that I will allow that insufferable brat invade my summer. No. Miss Granger and I will _NOT_ be spending any time together this summer we will _NOT_ be communicating either. I have too much going on in my life to deal with her... issues."

"Severus, please listen to Albus. She needs you right now. She needs somthing, someone to help put her with whatever is going on with her at this time. We do not know. Her communications with her friends don't signal that anything is terribly amiss, but that there _is_ somthing wrong. Please, Severus you must."

"Minerva, no, I'm sorry but I want nothing to do with the girl she is insuf-"

"Look Severus, I know that you dislike her but you must. She needs you. _She needs her father_. You've been there before when she's needed you why can't you be there now, is it not the same? Please Severus, please."

"Before, surely you don't mean all of those times when she and Harry bloody Potter and the _esteemed_ Mr. Weasley went gallavanting around the castle as though they owned the place. No it is not the same. I wasn't there because they _needed_ me, I was there because I was cleaning up the mess that your _precious Gryffindors_ left around the castle on a near nightly basis."

"Severus ple-"

"Minerva no!"

"Now Severus, of course you have the option to not help out Hermione. But then you would be stranding your daughter. Your only child, who by the way is possibly the brightest witch, if not student to grace Hogwarts steps in a century, for what? Because she is friends with Harry, or because she is a Gryffindor, or perhaps because she challenges you in your class by trying to learn more from you only to be shot down because of her eagerness. I am confused, why is it that you won't help Hermione out. Why you won't help out your daughter, your own flesh and blood. Would it really be that bad to have her as a daughter, to know that your child holds the highest test scores in every class she takes. Is it so bad that your own child is helping us with our fight against Voldemort and upholding the House of Gryffindor in such a respectful manner no matter what she does? Please Severus, this is your child, your offspring, she is your creation. You have to admi-"

"_Fine!_ I'll do it. Whatever it is you two want me to do I'll do it. Are you happy now?! Not only do you have me locked into helping you out day in and day out with my guilt from choices that I made how many years ago, now you must thrust yet another request upon me. One that is more detremental to my health than being a spy for you. Good night!"

"Thank you Severus, thank you. You have no idea how much this means, how much it _WILL_ mean."

"Minerva, don't thank me. Thank that blast man to your right. I can only wonder if it had been a Slytherin in whatever situation that you think your precious Gryffindor is in, if you would do it for one of mine... I think not. Good night."

* * *

"Well Minerva, that went considerably better than I had thought it would. He was much more reasonable than I thought he would be, don't you think?"

"Albus, we both know that Severus is_ not_ willing in this nor will this be a walk in the park. I'm afraid that whatever anger or resentment he has towards you and I for forcing him to do this he will take out on Hermione. Speaking of, how did she take the news when you informed her?"

"Oh, I haven't."

"_ABLUS!_ I'm shoked with you, why haven't you done so? She deserves to know. You must inform her now, right away."

"Relax Minerva, relax. All in due time. We must allow for Severus to come to terms with this, get him aquainted with the situation before they cross this bridge. I feel that it is for the better if she does not know for now. I myself am not even completely sure of the situation as to how Miss Granger came about. Only Severus and her mother, whoever she is know of the situation."

"Surely Albust it wasn't some raid or at a revel, she couldn't be born of a-a..."

"No, I believe that her mother is a Slytherin, of what year I am not sure, but she most likely is not some unfortunant muggle that became pregnant after one of Tom's little "parties." Of course, I could be wrong in this but I think, in this case, that I am not... Only time can tell, only time can tell."


	4. A Shocking Turn of Events

**I'm sorry but my muse for this story is off elsewhere doing only Merlin knows what. But I am trying to overcome my muse's current stage of ADD to continue on with this story. So fear not, all that have taken the time to read this story, I have not given up or forgot, just battling a petulant muse. : ) Hope all is well. Thank you so much for those that review, if you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to let me know, they are more than welcome. –Sevy14**

**And as usual. I own nothing.(sadly, tear.)**

* * *

It was the day after yet another fight that my father and I had gotten into. I don't know why it is so hard for him to accept me as his daughter, it isn't like I haven't tried. To make the situation worse, my mom, ugh she is so irritating, didn't even do anything. Nothing. Just sat there at the table while my dad ranted and raved at me to be a '_normal_' teenager. I cannot even believe some of the words that came out of his mouth, he even said that he would rather me be 14 and knocked up with piercings, tattoos, all of that, than be a witch. God what an ass!! And how did I respond, by doing the most girlish thing possible. I burst into tears and ran up to my room. So much for Gryffindor courage. Should've been a Hufflepuff at the rate I'm going. Of course, the alternative would be to hex the living daylights out of him but I'm sure that would have dire consequences so lets not even think about doing that. I am so mad that I can't even deal with this. Why does he hate me? Is this the way all teenagers are with their parents? I'm sure that Ron, hell, any of the Weasley's aren't like this with their dad, even Percy. So what's gone and crawled up his ass, all I did as be born, is that such a crime?!

_**"DAMMIT HERMIONE!"**_

SLAM!

Well dad's gone and left again, because of me. Everything is my fault these days. As much as I am loathe to say this, screw him. I hate him and I hope he never comes back. Stupid dad. _Who does he think he is anyways?_ I have nothing new to read, I have to go to the library it may be my only esc-"_What mom?!" _

"Don't take that tone with me young lady, I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yes mom, what is it? Do you need me to see if I can spend the rest of the hols at the Weasley's... Maybe the rest of my life there?"

"Hermione, that isn't funny."

"Why? It isn't like you care anyways. If you did you would stand up for me instead of letting him say whatever he wants. _You're my **mom**_, you're _supposed_ to support and protect me. Most of all you're _supposed to love me_. You love your dentistry more than you do me."

"Now Hermione that isn't true. I do not love my work more than you. I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. And perhaps, perhaps I should have told you sooner, instead of letting this run too far and I'm sorry that I never said anything to you, it would have made things easier."

"What are you talking about?" God, what the hell is she waiting for, pigs to fly, get on with it I am not in the mood to deal with anyone. "MOM! HELLOOOOOOO! _What_ are you talking about? _What_ have you let run too far? _What_ should you have told me?"

"Ok, well I need you to promise that you won't interupt me. Just... Just hear me out until the end, ok?"

"Mom, what are you talking about, just tell me already."

"Hermione, promise me you will not interupt me. Promise me."

"Ok, fine I promise, _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!_"

"Do **NOT** swear it is unbecoming of a young woman is that clear?!_ I expect better of you_. I do not want to hear you use that kind of language in the house again am I understood? And don't raise your voice at me."

"Yes, fine, ok. I'm sorry. Just tell me. I have a headache."

"Ok, remember don't interupt me-"

"Mom, I got it!"

"Alright, where to begin, well. Umm, ok. You see honey. Well... Ok, I can do this. I'm sorry dear this is just, well this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Mom you can tell me, I promise I won't be mad, you're my mom, I love you, no matter what, ok? Just tell me. You'll feel better once it's off your chest."

"You're right, ok. Well, you aren't muggleborn. Now, don't give me that look alright. Just let me finish. **NO INTERUPTIONS**. Ok, well you know all about the first war I'm sure that took place in the wizarding world, yes?"

"Yes, mom I do. What's this have to do with you?"

"Honey, I'm working on it. Where to begin..."

"The beginning helps, _**HERMIONE!**_"

"Right, no interuptions, sorry."

"Ok, right out with it. I'm a witch. I went to Hogwarts. Graduated and everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it just, it was all too hard for me to deal with. I know, it's selfish of me, but you see, your father, well, he isn't, he isn't your biological father. He knows this. He tried honey, he did, really but you see now he just can't deal with it anymore I guess. He's, I know the way he's been treating you isn't right and I should have, need to stand up for you. None of this is your fault, it's mine. If only I wasn't a coward. I'm sorry. Please, please... _Please don't hate me_. I'm sorry. Hermi-"

"Mom. I'm mad. Upset. Hurt. I feel betrayed beyond belief, but you have to tell me more. More about you, who you _REALLY _are. _WHO_ my father _REALLY_ is. _WHY_ you left the world._ Everything_. Just tell me everything. Not this little blip about who you and what you used to be. It's the least you can do since you've lied to me for my entire life." I cannot believe this. What the hell?! My mom. A witch? This changes everything. Everything is ruined. Harry and Ron, they'll never accept me now. Nobody will. Ugh, I hate my life.

"Well, ok... My real name is Dafne Durante. I am pureblooded by birth. Italian pureblooded, my family never took part in the inbreeding that many of the pureblooded English families did, and well I'm assuming they still do. I was top of my class all 7 years, prefect, and Head Girl. I never played quidditch but I can, well I used to be able to fly. I was 2 years younger than Lily Evans or well I guess it would be Lily Potter. You know, your friends mother. I'm sorry to say this now, although I am proud of my house, we do have some redeeming qualities, nobody seems to remember them though... I was a Slytherin. Now don't look so shocked. Just because I have a daughter that is the epitome of what a Gryffindor should be doesn't mean that I couldn't have been a Slytherin. Part of being placed in a house is the environment which you were raised and you're views on life. To be honest dear, I would have preferred you be in Ravenclaw, your intelligence wouldn't have been taken forgranted but respected, but I am proud of you, regardless of what house you are in. Besides, your friend Mr. Black, I believe? He would have been Bella and Ciccy's cousin Syrius, correct? Good. Ok, where was I, oh yes, his entire family were in Slytherin up until him, then he was thrust into Gryffindor. I believe he is the exception to how you were raised, but alas, a Gryffindor he was. Quite a shock I believe. I remember my mother talking about it to my father. They were hoping that it didn't happen to me. I have three older brothers, Domino he was five years older than me, Agostino and Angelo, twins, were four years older than me. They were all in Slytherin. My brothers, were all prefects, played on the quidditch team. Domino was the quidditch captain, prefect and head boy. Angelo was prefect his 7th year as well as quidditch captain, and Agostino, he was more driven the Angelo, was Head Boy. My family is quite wealthy, in fact, if I recall, we are worth more than the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and the Blacks... Combined. Yes it's quite shocking to hear I'm sure. We are very well off we are. But, we never let on. At least I didn't. It didn't matter to me really, I'm like you. About the acadidemics. Money is nowhere near the top of my list. Well, when I finally stepped through Hogwarts great doors for the sorting, my brothers were in their fifth and fourth years. I was so nervous about being sorted into the _"wrong house,"_ didn't want to upset my mother and all. Wasn't nervous about the school part though, having brothers helped, well, actually having their textbooks help. I'd read them all back-to-back several times, just as you did. I will admit honey that I was very happy to see that you did the same, that you still do. It makes me very proud to know that my daughter is so committed to her studies even with all that is going on around her. I envy that tenacity you have. You most definately got that from your father. He, that man, well, he's... I miss him so much love. I really do. What makes it worse is that you will have a very difficult time accepting him. I fear, that is my fault, well this all is, but even more so because I never prepared you and for that, I'm sorry. This isn't too much for you to take in at once is it? I can stop. We can get somthing to eat or, I can leave you alone...?"

"No mom, just tell me all of it."

"Ok, well, your father, was just beginning his third year when I came into Hogwarts, same as Lily, Remus, Pettigrew, Syrius, Potter, sorry dear, I know your friends his son but I was not terribly fond of his father and his friends. Thinking back though, Remus, he might have been ok, didn't talk much, but there was somthing about him as we got older, he was different from the rest. Anyways, back to your father. You know the history between him and the Potter crew yes? Well, I suppose the first time I actually talked to him was in my fourth year. That isn't to say I hadn't noticed him before, but there was no need for me to talk to him before then. You see, I needed help with an extra credit project for potions and Professor Slughorn, suggested that I ask him for help. So, I did. To be polite, he was difficult. To be straight forward, he was a complete and utter ass. I approached him in the library, and stood in front of him as he sat at a table near the restricted section. I stood there for five minutes before I got impatient and coughed. Didn't phase him. Not even a stutter of movement from him. So, I just started talking. Finally after I finished he shut the books he'd been looking at, but all of his scrolls, parchements, everything away and told me to leave him alone and strode out of the library. That was the first time I talked to him. Like that could stop me though. I wanted help with my project. So I began to sit in the library. Just across from him. To his side. Wherever he was, I was, if I could help it. Looking back now that is a little creepy but I suppose that I just thought he'd give in if I showed him that I was determined. No such luck. After a two weeks of this game of hide and seek I got fed up. I met with Slughorn and told him that Severus was bei-"

"Severus? As in Severus Snape? _As in MY potions professor Severus Snape?! _Are you telling me that _PROFESSOR SNAPE_ is my, my... He's my, my, **MOTHER!! OH MY GOD!**"

"Hermione, dear please calm down, you said that you wouldn't interupt and I-"

"**_MOM! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER TELLING ME THAT A MAN THAT HAS MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR 4 YEARS IS MY FATHER?!_ CALM DOWN?!** Oh my gods, I think I'm going to die."

"Hermione. Please dear. This isn't the end of the world, stop overreacting. Do you want me to continue on or not?"

"I cannot believe this. Everyone will hate me. I hate me. _OH MY GOD!_"

**"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I AM LEAVING THIS CONVERSATION WHERE IT IS AND AM NOT BRINGING IT UP AGAIN. AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"**

"Ugh this is so gross. Yes finish, please, finish fast."

"Ok where was I... Oh right. I told Professor Slughorn that Severus was being uncooperative and he told me to keep trying. That just pissed me off. He didn't even help me. I didn't think much of Professor Slughorn as an instructor."

"Focus mom, lets get this over with please."

"Right, well, so I upped it up a notch, well more like I just tipped the entire scale. I was in a right bad mood by the time I got to the commons room, which wasn't far from Professor Slughorns office and then I proceded up to Severus' room. I knew he was in there, it was saturday and he usually didn't come out on the weekends, well, ever really, but especially on the weekends. Anyways, I pounded until he opened the door and pulled me in. That shook me, I wasn't ready for it so I got nervous, he could be really intimidating when he wanted to be. He practically yelled why I was pounding on his door and what I wanted. I remember just standing there looking at him. He was so daunting yet I was drawn to his eyes, they just held me there, I felt like I was sinking into their depths. Then I told him that I needed help with my potions project like I told him 2 weeks before that. Then he told me to get out. I said no, turned, and went over to his bed and sat there with my arms crossed. He was so mad. I told him I wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed to look at my notes, give me some good critique and then point me in the right direction. Did I say he was mad before, well after I told him that was infuriorated. Absolutely livid. His face contorted and his eyes went into tiny slits, I wouldn't admit it then but I was scared shitless, but I knew that I was winning, I had to, my grade depended on it. So I just sat there and smiled at him, swinging my legs against his bed. I asked if he would please help me and that it was Professor Slughorn that suggested I come to him and not some Ravenclaw because he thought that he had the best talent in potions and would help one of his own to achieve a good grade in the class. Well, I embelished the last part, but at the time I thought it sounded good. I probably sat there for a good 4 hours. Well past curfew, I was happy it was a saturday night I would have been dead. Finally he relented and told me to go get my notes. I didn't think he actually meant it and that he just wanted me out of his room and then would avoid me. He gave me his word, didn't mean much to me since I didn't know him but it was all I could go on, ya know. So I hopped off his bed and left for my room. Fifteen minutes later found me back at his door knocking politely as though this were a visit for tea and biscuts. Severus actually opened the door and invited me in. I was impressed, I got the impression that when he gave his word, he meant it, most people do mind you, but Slytherin's well I hate to admit it but, that usually is just a way in, not necessarily the truth. His word means a lot to him. If he gives you his word, then there is nothing to fear. He will do anything and everything in his power to do good by that word. Trust me. Turns out, he wasn't so bad. He took my notes and offered to look at them that night saying that I could wait while he checked them over. By the time he was done it was 3:00 in the morning, I think, I'm not sure, I'd fallen asleep by that point. He told me it took him until then. I slept there that night. I woke up at 6:30 to find that he had gotten a blanket and a pillow and had slept on the couch in his room. Not many Slytherin's would do that, most would try to take advantage of a girl if she had fallen asleep in his room. Well, that was in my day anyway, I don't know about now. That night pretty much kicked off our relationship. I would ask for help in potions, or just someone to talk to about my theories and he would listen then let me know what he thought and so on. Summer came and I asked if he could write him. He said no. I was crushed, but he said it wasn't because he didn't want me to, but because of his father. But that story is not mine to tell, I'm sorry. Instead he gave me a presant and then left with his mother. Not a word, just told me, said because it was of his father, handed me a presant, turned and left. I was so confused and sad. Later when I opened the presant it was a journal. He had written on the first page. The journal was charmed so that if I wrote in it he could respond with a sister journal. He had solved the letter problem with this presant. I was so happy. We wrote to one another all summer long. My brothers knew of my infatuation with Severus, but he had yet to ask me out so they let it lie, but I knew that they were getting ready to be over protective. Before I left for my fifth year I talked to them. They had all graduated from Hogwarts and I told them that I would write them every 3 days about Severus and if it was going anywhere. My parents over heard, I got 'the talk,' but I told them that they had nothing to worry about. I may have been the baby, the only daughter, but I was the most powerful and the smartest of all of their children. I would be fine and I would be honest with them about my involvment with them. That year was his last year. We spent so much time together. Black, Potter, and their crew teased me constantly too. He asked me out on the platform of 9 3/4 before our families took us home. My mom and dad were there, as was his mom. He gave me a rose, a presant, and he hugged me. It was our first contact at all. Well besides holding hands. But nothing more than that. When I got home Agostino told me that he had written him asking if he would be ok with sending a letter on to my parents as well as Angelo and Domino, asking all of them if it was ok if were to ask me out. Apparently it was ok. When we came back we studied mostly, it was his last term, NEWTS and the sort. I was crying terribly when I had to leave, but he assured me that we would keep in touch and that he would visit if he could. He did. I started my sixth year, I felt alone, but he wrote me almost every day. It was comforting. That spring he got a little distant and I started to get worried that he would leave me. But he kept in touch and would even meet me in Hogsemead on the saturdays that I attended. I was happy. Spring moved into summer and we were still together, him writing and visiting me. With my final year approaching fast we spent as much time together as possible. He knew that I would throw myself into my work and I had already started preparing for school. I wrote essays on everything I could. He laughed and said I would be fine. What? You don't think the man can laugh? Oh he can Hermione, it is a rich, deep, bariton laugh. It's the best sound in the world. Well, right after I heard your first cry it is. Right, moving on, my year flashed by, we still wrote one another. He even came to the Yule Ball with me. I was in heaven dear. Then it slacked off. I wrote him for a month and got nothing back. I was so mad. Well, more hurt and upset than anything, but it turned into anger. When he finally wrote me back he said that he had been gone, couldn't tell me where. I assumed that he was cheating on me and told him as much. I didn't believe him when he said that he wasn't. I'll have you know I'm quite stubborn. Well, that weekend was Hogsemead. I was determined not go but I needed a new robe and some quills. So I went, hoping he wouldn't show. Of course, he did. I was mad, wouldn't talk to him. He followed me all the way back to school, protesting the idea that he would cheat on me. Finally I gave in. But I was still wary and told him as much. He said fine, that he would prove it to me. He wrote me every day. Up until 3 weeks before NEWTS. I got nothing. Even after. I was destroyed. Graduation day arrived and still nothing. I was a wreck and everyone knew it was because of him. I graduated and at the after party they were doing annoucements. I went out on the balcony because I was so sad, I just wanted to be by myself, I couldn't stand hearing my mother tell me that it would be ok, it would all work out. Looking out across the grounds I began to cry because he wasn't there, he had tricked me, done it again. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I spun around, it was Severus. I began to rip into him, telling him how much of an ass he was, how I hated him, ranting about how he just used me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, the entire school had turned to face the commotion I was making. My entire family was there standing at the balcony doors. I was still screaching at him. He just stood there and then he got down on his knee, held out a box with a rind in and just sat there. I was so shocked that choked on my words. He aske me to marry him once I regained my breathing. He said that he stopped writing me because he wanted it to be a surprise and that he was getting close to telling me everytime he wrote so he stopped. I burst into tears. I didn't say anything, just stood there crying. He asked me if that was a yes and I grabbed his hand, pulled him up and said yes. That was that. We were engaged. It wasn't until afterwards that I noticed his mother there. We got married that august on that very balcony. It was one of the happiest days of my life. about 2 months later the attack on the Potters happened and he told me about how he had taken the mark. I was furious with him. He had hidden it from me with a charm, clever swot that man. He said that he didn't feel that way. He couldn't. Lily was his best friend, even if she married _him. _I asked him if he knew about the attack he said not directly, that he suspected but didn't know. He was so distraught over Lily's death but couldn't let on since he was one of _them._ That was the day I found out I was pregnant with you. He said he had to go speak to someone. He came back in the middle of the night and I held him until he cried himself to sleep. That night he left, he had been summoned. I packed all of my things. I had sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore and left. I never looked back. I knew that if I did I would turn around and stay. I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want you to have to be raised around all that deatheater filth. You, me, your father are better than that. I never wanted you to suffer because of a mistake he made because he was angry at the world. I came to the muggle world knowing nothing, but Dumbledore had set everything up for me. A new name, identity, life, everything. An aunt of mine had been in dentistry so I knew the ropes since I had helped there sometimes when I was younger. I sent Dumbledore a letter saying that I had settled in after 3 months, and that was that. I never heard from him again as was our agreement. I met your father, Dr. Granger, at school. He knew I was pregnant, I was 4 months in and quite alone. He said it was alright that you weren't his, that he didn't want anything from me other than a business partner after he graduated and started a business. That year he graduated and we married. I have remained faithful to Severus this entire time. Your father, Dr. Granger, he's well, he's gay, but comes from a straight-laced Catholic family. The reason you've never met them is because they had a falling out over me and him marrying because the child wasn't his. This was all hidden until you had your first magical experience. I knew that you would get your Hogwarts letter and it would come out, I just hoped it would be after the war. Sadly, that is not the case and I am sorry. I am so very sorry my love. Are you ok, do you need anything? I know this is a lot to take in all at once."

"I'm fine. I'm just, I'm tired mom."

"Of course honey, oh look at the time, it's nearly midnight, no wonder you're tired. Well I'm afraid that I won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"Goodnight mom."

"Oh Hermione,"

"Yeah?"

"You should know that your father, Dr. Granger, and I have been divorced for a month now. That is probably why he has acted up since you got home. I'm sorry about his behavior. I quit the practice too. If you would like, we can move back to the wizarding world. I can speak to your headmaster about it and you can talk to the Weasley's if you'd like to stay there. Let me know in the morning. I love you. Good night."

"Night mom."

* * *

In Scottland, deep in the stomach of an ancient castle a man sat with a bottle of firewhiskey and a picture. Hoping against hope that the child in question was Dafne's and praying, that maybe Dafne would still be his Dafne after all these years. If she was still alive that is... Yelling out a, "**Bloody hell!"** and throwing the picture down in what was a mixture of disgust, sadness, and rage, he grabbed some floo powder and bellowed "**Headmaster's Office**" into the green flames before stepping through a moment later.

"Lemon drop my boy?"

"Dammit Albus! No I do not want a lemon drop. I never have and I doubt I never will."

"Well I thought I should ask. It's polite you know."

"I make you those bloody lemon drops, I know what's in them Albus."

"To true. To true. So what brings you to my office a quarter past midnight?"

"Dafne, Albus, Dafne does..."

"Ahhh..."

"Ahhh?! What does _"Ahhh"_ mean?!"

"What do you want it to mean Severus?"

"I am not in the mood for your riddles old man. Why did she leave me without saying good bye? _Why?!_ Albus I miss her. I miss her so much. And now this whole _bloody know-it-all situation..." _Damn that man and his ever twinkeling eyes.

"Severus..."

_"What?"_

"Her name is Hermione."

**"What?!"**

"That "bloody know-it-all is named Hermione." Just thought you should know."

"Oh thank you wise one."

"Your welcome."

"Albus do you, I mean, well is Da-"

At that moment a burst of green flames and Kingsley Shacklebolt came bursting through the fireplace. "Albus there has been an attack. Muggle London. Miss. Granger's house sir. We got there as soon as we could. We didn't find anyone. There was a struggle though. I just thought you should know. We will keep looking, but it doesn't look good."

"Thank you Kingsley, keep me updated."

"Certaintly Albus. Severus." And with that, he was gone. Severus felt the dread and despaire wash through him like water through a dirty shirt in the wash.

"Albus I have to go. Hermione. She's-"

Again another burst of green flames though nothing came through.

"She's my child, I have to go. Albus I need to be there to see the dam- BLOODY HELL!"

Another bout of green flames erupted from the fireplace and dropping clumsily to the floor was a panting girl. Followed by a women. Coughing the two stood to straighten themselves out before the women distinguished the fire with a muttered spell and flick of her wrist. Turning the girl shrieked.

"Headmaster?! Oh you startled me. Eeeek! Oh my god! Professor Snape! Err, umm, uh..."

"_HE_ startled _YOU?!_ This is _HIS_ office Miss. Granger."

"_Severus._ Miss. Granger dear are you alright and who is this with you?"

"Umm, with me? Oh, right well, umm. This is, umm. Well..."

"Do _you_ or do _you not_ know who this is Miss. Granger?"

"_**Severus...**_"

"Yes sir I do, it's just that well, it's, um..."

"Yes...?"

"My mother sir. She's my mother."

Slowly the woman facing the fireplace turned. First looking at the Headmaster and then at the Professor Snape. "Severus..." Was all she got out before she crumpled to the floor.

* * *

**Sorry it is so long. Really I am. My muse came back and I thought I should get as much as possible out before it decided to go on holiday again. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, let me know. Good, bad, should I give up or keep trucking through? Hope you are well. Happy reading and thank you for taking the time to read my work. -Sevy14**


	5. Questions and Musings

Alright, thank you to all that have read. My muse is slowly finding itself. Although it is split between my other works that I am trying to work on, but it has decided that this story is far more important than the rest. I hope you like this next chapter. Let me know.

Previously:

Slowly the woman facing the fireplace turned. First looking at the Headmaster and then at the Professor Snape. "Severus..." Was all she got out before she crumpled to the floor.

* * *

**"DAFNE!"**

"_MOM! Oh my god! Mom what's wrong?__** Professors**__**DO SOMTHING**_**!**" Before I knew it Professor Snape was there, I don't think I'd ever seen him move so fast and that's including some of very hairy potions incidents.

"Hermione, light the fireplace, we'll take your mother to the infirmary. Severus, you accompany her there, I need to alert the others and let Kingsley know to call off the search for Hermione."

"Yes professor." It felt like it took forever even though it was only a mere swish-flick of my wrist and a grab of floo powder, me yelling out, "INFIRMARY," and then I was gone through the flames followed closely by Professor Snape carrying my mother.

"POPPY! GET OUT HERE DAMMIT!!"

* * *

"Albus, what's going on? Did I just hear Hermione down there?"

"Yes Minerva you did. Get dressed, I fear that we shall not be getting any sleep on this night."

_"What happened Albus?!" _If _anything_ has happened to her at the hands of that maniac or because of some brash action that Severus took I will have his head. If anything happened to her, I'll have someone's head. _Dammit where are my shoes?! Curse this castle!_

"Minerva, I can hear you up there grumbling, stop it."

"I will stop grumbling when you tell me what the hell happened you daft old man." Blazes, doesn't he know that waking me up in the middle of the night is detrimental to people's health. Why I put up with him I'll never-**"ABLUS STOP LAUGHING THIS ISN'T THE TIME!"**

"Yes dear."

* * *

The nerve of her. How dare Poppy just throw me out of there like some blubbering first year. And Hermione. She didn't even say anything to her. Just threw her out here as well. That was just plain cold. That's her mother lying in there and she didn't even say anything to her. She's just sitting there, hands in her lap, she hasn't started crying, that's good. I don't think I could deal with someone's crying, even if it is her. What happened tonight? I shouldn't ask, not yet anyways. I wonder how Dafne is, I hope that she isn't, that she's... That she's going to be alright, she has to be. I just got her back. If anything happened to her again I don't know what I'd do. I can't, she's, this is all my fault. Why did I have to join him? Why did I take the mark? I am a failure as a husband. I put her life in danger and she left. I, I, I am a failure. I failed her. If it weren't for me she wouldn't be lying in there, possibly dying and her, my, _our_, daughter wouldn't be sitting here now as though the world just got ripped right out from underneath her.

"Severus, Hermione, you can see her now. Be quiet though, she's sleeping. Severus, a word please."

"She must have bumped her head. There was swelling, that's why she passed out. She didn't get hit with anything though. Was Miss. Granger checked?"

"No Poppy she wasn't. Will there be any lasting damage, I mean, will Dafne... Will she be ok?"

"Yes, she'll have to rest here for a few days until the swelling goes down and everything is back to normal. She will have a severe concussion to go along with the nasty bump and gash she has on the back of her head. I healed it down a bit but it will have to finish healing on its own, as will the bump. I gave her a calming drought and a dreamless sleep potion. She was quite frantic when she awoke here, kept asking for Hermione and for you although I don't know if she realizes that she's in the infirmary. I've spoken to Albus and Minerva, who is quite upset. He has called an emergency Order meeting but you and Hermione are ordered to stay here and watch over her mother. I asked that he not say where Miss. Granger and her mother are, only that they are safe and are resting at an undisclosed location so that they both can rest up and deal with the emotional trauma that they will both have. I'm sure that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be quite anxious to see Miss. Granger and-"

"You mean confront her."

"No need for that tone Severus, but yes, that is most likely what would happen. We cannot have that. An attack on one's home and to have your mother in the state that she is in, is quite hard on a person. Especially, a young women, who as far as I can tell, is very close with her mother."

"Is that all Poppy?"

"Yes. Oh and Severus, please be kind to Miss. Granger, she has been through a very traumatizing event and will need kind words, not those of a disciplinarian. Remember that."

"..."

"I'm serious Severus."

"Yes. Yes I got it."

"Good. Now, Miss. Granger I need to check you out. Come here dear, she will still be there when I'm done, this will only take a few seconds."

"I didn't get hit with anything... Is my mom going to be ok Madam Pomfrey?"

"Good. You're right as rain. We must get you some clean clothes though, I think I have some lying around here somewhere. Oh, if you need anything just ask Severus, now don't fret dear, he knows where everything is up here. I have to go, some business to attend to."

"_Madam Pomfrey.__** Is. My. Mom. Ok?!**_"

"Dear, it will all work out. Don't worry yourself over it."

Madam Pomfrey fussed over mom for a good 40 minutes before she allowed Professor Snape and me back into the infirmary. I was pissed. She is my mom. Why couldn't I be there? Didn't she know that I was scared and making me sit with him. _HIM_ of all people. Honestly she must be going senile. I wish she would just wake up she looks so calm laying there. I wish I had her beauty. I wish I had her awake, holding me. Telling me it was ok. And Professor Snape. What do I think about him? He didn't even snap at me for watching him. Well he hasn't snapped yet anyways, I'm sure that he will. I mean he's just sitting there. Staring at her like she's, well I guess he hasn't seen her in... Oh. He hasn't seen her since she left him. Oh my god and he has to see her like this?! Like an invalid. He's just sitting there. Stroking her hair, holding her other had. I think he might start crying, or he was teary-eyed while we were waiting. It's weird. Seeing him act like a human being that actually cares for other people. He must still love her, I know she still loves him, she said as much. Madam Pomfrey was talking to him, why didn't she talk to me? I'm her child, shouldn't I know what's going on with my mom? I mean, all she did was check and see if I was ok and then completely blew me off. _This is officially the worst night ever! _Where's the headmaster, he's supposed to be here, to offer me a lemon drop, comforting words, anything... I cannot deal with this by myself right now.

"Professor?"

"..."

What the hell, why isn't he responding. I think I am going to go crazy. "Professor Snape?"

"..."

_"Professor Snape?"_

"Yes Miss. Granger?"

"Is my mom going to be ok, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell me anything."

Damn that woman. "Yes, she will be fine in a few days."

"Oh. Ok."

"Miss Granger is there something else you'd like to say?"

"Um, well, do you know where the headmaster is?"

"Yes I do."

Ooook. "Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Miss Granger..." I am not in the mood to deal with inane questions. _Then why don't you just tell her there was an Order meeting. She has the right to know as she is a member herself._ Shut up!

"Professor...?"

"He will be here soon. He called an emergency Order meeting, we are to wait here and look after your mother."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" Seriously, was that so hard to say? Idiot.

"Miss Granger, please, stop with the questions."

"Did you just say please?" OH. MY. GOD. I have got to remember that he said please. Harry and Ron won't believe me. Humph. Like they'd care anyways.

"..."

Maybe I should talk to him, he seems nicer, more approachable. Of course, school isn't in session, that's probably why. OH and because the woman he married, then who left him is laying here in the infirmary after missing for 15 years. "Professor, I'm sorry about the questions, I just, well, knowing things makes me feel safe and right now I definitely don't feel safe. I'm sorry, it was insensitive of me sir."

I don't like that look, she's thinking, this is not good. What did she just say? Insensitive? Her? "Miss Granger I assure you it doesn't mean anything. You're safe, you're at Hogwarts now and you weren't insensitive, just inquisitive... As usual."

Didn't expect that to come out of him, interesting. "Thank you sir, but I was a little insensitive. I mean, you just, um, well I mean my mom sir..."

"...?" What is she talking about?

I hate the raised eyebrow. He's thinking, god, I'm going to have to go sit outside again or something. I never should've opened my big mouth. Idiot.

"Miss Granger, it's late I think you need to go to sleep."

"No. I mean. Yes, I do, probably and I will sir, once she wakes up and I _know _she's ok.. It's just that this is the first time you've seen her since she left you. And well, I kind of, I mean, I am, well, um... What?"

"You know?" Bloody hell she knows.

"What?"

"You know about your mom, me... You know?" How much does she know, she can't know everything. School's only been out for 2 weeks and she didn't appear to know anything before she left. I wonder if she's known the entire time.

"Oh, well, yeah I do now. She told me tonight. Before they, attacked my house. She told me, everything. I think..." I really wish I hadn't said anything now. Where is the headmaster, I need to get away from this topic I can't deal with. I haven't even dealt with it.

"She did? Interesting. So you never knew about anything?" Very interesting.

"No sir. Did you know?"

"Know what Miss Granger?"

"Did you know that I was hers, I mean, uhh, yours, well, did you know I was..."

"No Miss Granger I did not know you were mine." What kind of father would be if I'd treated my own child like I'd treated her. Is that what she thinks of me? Does she think of me as that kind of man? A man like my father? _Well you have been rather cruel towards her. When they made her teeth grow. Her asking questions._ Well she should stop always raising her hand, it doesn't give others a chance. _Since when have you given anyone that wasn't a Slytherin a chance? _Didn't I tell you to shut up earlier? _Yes._

"Oh..."


	6. The Infirmary

I'm back. Whew, it's been a long time. I'm sorry folks. Life has been really hectic lately. I hope you all are doing ok. Well lets get on with it shall we?

Previously: "Did you know that

I was hers, I mean, uhh, yours, well, did you know I was..."

"No Miss Granger I did not know you were mine." What kind of father would be if I'd treated my own child like I'd treated her. Is that what she thinks of me? Does she think of me as that kind of man? A man like my father? _Well you have been rather cruel towards her. When they made her teeth grow. Her asking questions._ Well she should stop always raising her hand, it doesn't give others a chance. _Since when have you given anyone that wasn't a Slytherin a chance? _Didn't I tell you to shut up earlier? _Yes._

"Oh..."

* * *

"Ahh Miss Granger, you're still awake?"

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Where are we going to live? We don't have anywhere to go. Dad. Oh my god. Is dad ok? Oh god. The headmaster, thank god he's here. "Professor ss my dad ok? Oh is he, is he… Is my house destroyed is, is, is everything ok?"

"Slow down Miss Granger all in due time. How is your mother doing?"

"Oh um, yeah she's ok... I mean she's sleeping and hasn't woken up yet but Madame Pomfrey said she'd be ok. Well that's what she told Professor Snape anyways."

"Well that's good to hear, now why don't you lay down on the bed next to her and rest, I'm sure you are exhausted."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not going to sleep until my mom wakes up and I can talk to her. I won't, no matter how long she sleeps."

"Miss Granger I'm sure your mother would want you to rest and I can assure that the minute she wakes up Severus will wake you, so you can talk to her. I'm sure that he agrees that she wouldn't want you wasting away next to her when you can rest safely."

"But-" Doesn't he get it?! I don't want to go to sleep. I want to talk to my mom.

"Miss Granger, the headmaster is right. She wouldn't want you just sitting here, she'd want you to get your rest. Let your mind take a break. I'm sure she'd have my head if she knew that I let you wait up for her without any reprieve." Why won't she just get on the blasted bed and go to sleep. She's so stubborn.

"I said that I was going to stay awake and I will. I don't care if she gets mad at you, she's my mom and I want to be awake when I talk to her." I am staying awake.

"Miss Granger get on that bed and go to sleep. If you're not going to sleep, then just lay there and rest, that chair isn't doing you any good." I think I am losing my patience.

"Professor I said-"

"Now."

Stupid professor. I don't want to go to bed. What am I five?! Oh how I hate this man. He's so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "Fine. This is so stupid."

"Miss Granger I don't think the commentary is necessary."

"Well this is excellent. You two are getting along nicely. Now Miss Granger, I need to speak with Severus and Minerva, we'll be just over here."

"Alright." What is he talking about? Getting along nicely. Like that would ever happen in this universe. This is just stupid why won't she wake up.

"Dear God, I know I don't talk to you anymore. In fact I have all but abandoned you since I entered this world and I am sorry for my lack of faith. But I need you. I need someone to listen to me, carry on a message. If you can tell her, tell my mom I need her to wake up. I need to talk to her. I am lost, confused, and in need of my mother. And please watch over my dad, even though he hates me. Please. Please help me..."

"Albus what is she doing?"

"I believe she is praying Minerva. Mr. Granger came from a religious backround. I'm sure that she grew up with faith. It's nothing to worry over. Now we have some things to discuss."

"Albus, is everything going to be alright?"

"Minerva, everything will be fine. As long as Hermione and her mother are here they are ok. I assure you and I also have ste up wards blocking any reporters, especially Ms. Skeeter."

"Good. This already going to be more of a mess, we don't need her snooping around here."

"Now Severus, how was your night?"

"How was my night? You can't be serious, you know how my night was."

"I am serious. How was your night, the one you spent with your daughter."

"Right. My night. Well let me see. My wife is lying here asleep and it is unsure when she will wake up. Miss Granger has been distraught, first because she was attacked, then her mother passes out, and Poppy didn't tell her anything. Not a word of how her mother would be. Oh that was AFTER she kicked us out for nearly an hour. She just sat there in the chair, didn't move, didin't say a word, just sat there. She's been sitting at Dafne's side since we got in here. And to top off the night, she had to be here with me. The one professor that she despises more than anything in the world."

"Now now Severus, I'm sure that she doesn't despise you. In fact I think that you will find she feels otherwise."

"Well that's your opinion. As to top off my night. She's as stubborn as that damned Buckbeak that Hagrid had."

"Yes she's stubborn alright, but I wonder which one of you she got that from, Severus."

"Minerva I'm not in the mood."

"Well you had better be in the mood. I can assure you that the Weasley's and Mr. Potter will be here searching for Hermione. I don't think they bought the story about her being in a safehouse. Especially Mrs. Weasley, she was very distressed and felt that she needed to be with her. And you know how Ron and Harry are."

"Yes I know how they are. And they are not wanted here. Keep them away from Hogwarts or I think you'll find that my will to deal with those two imbeciles is not present and I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Now, now Severus, I'm sure it won't come to that. But as for the meeting and what happened, it was a catastrophe. As I'm sure you can imagine. They used dark magic, untraceable as usual, the dark mark was in the sky and about 40 muggles had to be obliverated. All in all it was pretty messy. They chased them down the street and into another home where they flooed here from. Apparently there was a safe house down the street, we are going to have to ask Dafne about that because nobody lived there. I'm not sure if they were after Hermione to kill her and her family, kill her family, or kidnap her. What I am sure of is they weren't expecting two witches to be there. Especially two very resourceful and powerful witches. They got lucky. Really lucky."

"Interesting. And Dr. Granger, was he there?"

"No. We'd located him at his office and he is now in a safe house, although he wants to leave and I'm not sure we can hold him that much longer. But I'm sure that Hermione would like to talk to him."

"Right. Is that all? I have to return to Dafne."

"Severus, you should do as you instructed Miss Granger. Rest. Or at the least go shower, change, get something to eat and drink, Dafne will be here when you return, I promise."

"No. I'm not leaving her. I am going to be here when she wakes up."

"Hmmf."

"Somthing you'd like to say Minerva?"

"Yes, and now you sound like your daughter. I guess we know where she gets her stubbornness."

"..."

"Minerva's right you know Severus. The similarities between the two of you is quite apparent. I'm surprised that neither you, or anyone else that knew Dafne realized it."

"Hmmf. I'm sure I don't know what you two are talking about."

"Professors. Professors she's moving. She's moving. Mom. Mom can you hear me? Mom how are you feeling, I was so worried, I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Dafne..." Oh Merlin. What will she say? What will I say? Dafne. My Dafne.


	7. Authors Note

HI there sorry for my absence and being gone so long

HI there sorry for my absence and being gone so long. I will be updating again tonight, sorry that chapter 6 seemed to end in the middle. I assure you, another update is coming soon. My muse is off skipping in the flowers and singing with birds leaving me without any ideas, I apologize. I hope you all are well. Please review, it makes my day. Happy ready all.


	8. The Awakening

* * *

Hello all, I'm sorry if the last chapter was unkempt and extremely short, I'm just trying to get a hold on my hectic life at the moment. Please stay with me. I hope you enjoy and I would LOVE to have reviews, they make me OH so happy. Hehe. Well on the story.

As usual, I own nothing.

Previously:

"Professors. Professors she's moving. She's moving. Mom. Mom can you hear me? Mom how are you feeling, I was so worried, I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

* * *

The first thing that I hear as I am coming out of it is my daughter frantically apologizing and for the life of me I can't figure out why. She's crying and I feel horrible, is this all my fault? Should I have stayed with Severus or was my choice the correct one? And then there he is, Severus, I can tell he's worried, and he isn't bothering to hide behind his mask. This worries me, I should have stayed hidden, I should have hidden Hermione. This could blow his cover and it would be all my fault, he'd be killed. I don't think I could live if he were killed because of me, a blood traiter. I'm a blood traiter and now my family is in danger.

"Mrs. Granger? Mrs. Granger? Can you hear me?"

"Madam Pomfrey why isn't she answering? Mom? Mom please answer, are you ok?"

"Miss Granger I'm not sure, I'm sorry. Mrs. Granger? Mrs. Granger?

"Oh um what dear?"

"Mom are you ok?"

"Of course dear, why wouldn't I be?"

"Mom, you've been out for hours and then you didn't answer when we called your name, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine don't worry about me honey are you ok?"

"Mrs. Granger I need to run some tests on you please lay still. Thank you."

"Mom are we going to be ok?"

"Dear, I'm sure everything will be fine, don't worry."

"Well everything seems to be in order, not even a concussion, you must be a fast hearler Miss Granger, everything looks ship-shape. Although I'd like you to stay here while you catch up on some sleep and your head wound heals up completely. At most should be until tomorrow morning."

"That's fine, thank you for fixing me up and watching over my daugter."

"Your welcome, no reason to thank me, it's my job. And actually Severus was the one that sat with you two all night."

"Oh..."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I was so worried, don't ever do that again ok. I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Hermione it's ok. Everything is fine, I promise you. You are ok. I am ok. Don't worry."

"But mom-"

"No buts. Everything is ok. Have you slept?"

"..."

"Hermione?"

"No... But I wanted to be awake when you woke up and talk to you and I was so worried and I even prayed. I never pray anymore. You see really I'll be ok, I don't need to sleep mom, I just want you to be ok."

"Hermione, it's not ok and you know it. You need to sleep. Now look, I'm awake, I'm ok and now you need to sleep. No ifs, ands or buts. You will go to sleep even if I have to make you do it yourself. I promise you that I won't leave your side ok honey. I'll be right here the entire time. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mom..."

"Hermione. Sleep. Now."

"Ok. You promise you won't leave?"

"I promise."

"Good night mom. I love you."

"I love you to dear."

* * *

Whew. What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Give up and throw away? Well let me know. Happy reading all.


	9. Promise

Hello all. I hope you are all doing alright tonight. Well these chapters are coming in short bursts and aren't the long ones that I am used to writing. I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE, please review. It makes everything so much better. Well, happy reading.

Previously:

"Mom..."

"Ok. You promise you won't leave?"

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey, since I am going to be ok, can I move to speak with the Headmaster?"

"Oh yes dear that is quite alright."

"Thank you. Headmaster?"

"Well Mrs. Granger what is it you would like to discuss?"

"My daughter. Sir."

"Ahh yes, your daughter well-"

"I need to speak to you privately abou this sir."

"Hmmm, yes I see. Severus, Minerva could you go sit next to Ms. Granger so she isn't worried if she should wake up, we will be with you in a moment."

"Albus I-"

"In a moment my dear boy. Patience is a virtue."

"..."

"Severus, come, we can sit and you can tell me all about your new experiements. You haven't said very much lately and I'm curious to know how they are coming along."

"Minerva, as much as I appreciate what you're trying to do, don't."

"Actually I was serious, no reason to take offense. Come."

"..."

"_Now_ Severus."

* * *

"Alright Mrs. Granger I feel as though this should be a brief because Severus clearly wishes to speak with you at some point."

"Yes I agree it should be breif but my focus is about my daughter, Professor Snape is merely a blip on the screen."

"Yes, yes, I quite understand."

"Now my daughter has had a long night. A very stressful night. What have you done to ensure that she will be safe for the rest of the summer and once she returns in the fall. That is if she returns."

"What has your daughter told you about what has been going on or do you have a contact that has kept you up to date?"

"Both. I know that she is a member of The Order, which is much to my displeasure but that will not be discussed at this point in time. What has been done?"

"Well a few options have been discussed but really it's up to you and your daughter. At the moment we have a safehouse, live with one of the Order members or stay here at Hogwarts."

"There isn't another way? Somewhere else?"

"For the best safety, no, there are no other options."

* * *

"She hates me and it's all my fault."

"Severus, I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Then why didn't she want to talk to me? Wouldn't she want to?"

"Why didn't she talk to you? Severus, I'm sure she wants to, but you have to remember that her daughter has just been through a terrible ordeal and she is focused entirely on her and making sure she is ok. It's the only thing a mother knows how to do. Don't take it personally."

"I just want to talk to her..."

"What would you say?"

"I don't know, I want to talk to her."

"Severus, I know how much you care for her deep down, but you can't push it. That won't make the situation any better."

"But-"

"Mom?"

"Shhh Hermione it's ok, shhhh. Everything is ok."

"Mom? Mom?"

"Mom, no."

"Where did they go? Minverva do somthing. I don't do whimpering children."

"Shhh Hermione it's ok. Severus, try somthing. She isn't just Dafne's daughter."

"Minerva, I told you I don't do children and I certaintly have no experience with this."

"Nobody ever does Severus, do what comes naturally, I'm going to speak with Poppy. Just keep calm her."

Calm her? What the hell how am I going to calm her I don't know what I'm doing. What the hell do I do? Merlins balls.

"Mom. Mom no, please. Mom."

"Miss Granger quiet." Won't she just stop. This is almost a worse situation than seeing the Dark Lord on a regular basis. How do I keep getting myself into these kinds of things? I am not parent material. "I don't even know how to be a parent, why would Dafne do this to me?"

"Sev, this isn't about you anymore. It was when I left, but now we have a daughter, and now it's about her. Not you. Not me. Her. Our issues are seperate from what is best for Hermione. You do know how to be a parent, you just haven't had to use your heart for something other than an icebox for a long time."

"Dafne..."

"Hello Severus."

"Mom?"

"Shhh baby, I'm here. Shhh sleep."

"She didn't quiet down when I told her to be quiet."

"That's because you told her Severus, you have to sooth her. It's somthing that you learn over time. I promise, when I know my daughter will be safe enough, then we can talk. For now, though I need to focus on her."

* * *

Well that's all for now folks please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you. Happy reading :)


	10. Awkward Weirdness

I am sorry that I have been quiet for a long time, I just haven't had any time to write. But I also suppose that it is good that I've been busy because I honstely have had no muse for this or really any of the stories that I'm working on lately. Hopfully my muse will keep with me so I can continue to update on a regular schedual. Well, I hope you like and as usual, please review.

* * *

"Honestly Harry, I think that we should just to Hogwarts, in the middle of the night, you have the map right? Of course mum will kill us if we go during the day, and talk to Mione. I know that she's not at some stupid safe house. What place is safer than Hogwarts?"

"Ron, mum will kill us regardless so what does it matter when we go?"

"Ginny's right Ron, maybe we should just let things go for now, I'm sure when things cool down that we will be able to see her. Maybe they know something we don't know."

"Harry they _ALWAYS_ know something we don't that's why we always have to sneak around."

"Ron, the difference between all those times and now is we have Hermione."

"True."

"Well I don't know what we should do. Maybe if we should ask mum or mabye owl Dumbledore, maybe they'll say somthing without realizing it."

"No that won't work. Ron how many times has your mom or Dumbledore for that matter let anything slip?"

"Oh what about Remus? He always knows somthing and maybe he will tell us somthing."

"Guys as much as those are good idea I just don't think they will work."

"This sucks."

"I agree."

* * *

"Mom?"

"I'm right her honey."

"Where are we?"

"The infirmary, you fell asleep remember?"

"No you made me go to sleep, that I remember."

"How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm fine. How are you? Is your head ok?"

"Yes dear I'll be fine don't worry love. Now we need to discuss what's going to happen now that we can't go back home."

"We can't go home? But what about all of our stuff?"

"Those are material and can be replaced, you could never be replaced. Ever. Not even if I wanted to try and clone you, could you be replaced."

"Mom..."

"I'm serious honey you could never be replaced."

"Clone mom? Are you trying to make me feel better about this whole situation? I'm so freaked out and there is so much else now that I have to consider. Just so much new information."

"It will be fine, everything will be fine don't worry. Now, we need to talk about what's going to happen. Headmaster Dumbledore said that they have a safe house that we can live it or we can stay here if you like."

"What do you want to do mom? I mean I know this is more uncomfortable for you than it is me. I mean you are now thrust back into this world after you left and well... You know."

"Yes dear, well my needs and wants aren't as important as you. We can stay or we can find somewhere else to stay."

"I'd like to stay here. I feel safer, I know my surroundings and maybe I will get to use the library. But if you don't want to we can stay at a safe house. As long as you're here I'm ok. I'll be ok."

"Then we'll stay here. I'm not sure where the headmaster will have us stay but I'm sure it will be fine. Now, you rest here, I'm going to go find the headmaster and tell him of our decision."

"No. Don't go."

"Hermione, I'm not leaving you or Hogwarts, I'm just going to go find the headmaster don't worry it'll be fine."

"No. I'm going with you then."

"There is no need for that, stay here and rest, you're tired and need sleep."

"So do you and you're the one that needed medical help mom."

"Hermione..."

"Mom..."

"Don't give me that look young lady."

"Well you're not going by yourself."

"You are so stubborn. And you need to stay here and rest."

"I'm not stubborn, I just know what I want. And you need to stay here and rest."

"Hermione Jane stay here and lay down."

"..." Does she honestly think that I am going to stay here.

"Don't give me that look. Hermione I'm serious. You look like your father when you do that."

"MOM! Oh. My. Gods! Why did you say that?! That's. That's. That's just weird." I cannot believe she said that. I don't look anything like Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry honey but you do and that's somthing your going to have to get used to."

"What is Miss Granger going to have to get used to?

"Oh Headmaster Dumbledore. I was just saying that she's going to ahve to get used to me saying that sone of the expressions she does make her look just like her father."

"Well that's absolutely true. Miss Granger it isn't to bad to resemble your parents is it?"

"I didn't say it was bad. I said it was weird and well... It's weird." Weird is an understatement.

"Ahh Severus just in time we were just about to discuss what Miss Granger and her mother were going to do now that they are better and more rested."

"Yes that is good. And what is the decision?"

"Well um, mom and I decided that we wanted to stay here. It's safer."

"Excellent! Isn't that wonderful Severus? Now have you talked about how long you will be with us?"

"Well, no, I don't... Uh... I don't know. Mom?"

"We haven't discussed that. I'm sure we can find another place soon to say that's safe as soon as this dies down a little bit and we can get a finger on what the reason for the attack on our home."

"Yes well that's quite reasonable don't you think Severus?"

"..."

"OH MY GOD!"

"What Hermione, is somthing wrong?"

"Yes there's somthing wrong. ALL OF MY HOMEWORK! MY BOOKS! EVERYTHING! Mom... Oh my god."

"Hermione I'm sure that you can redo what you have done. Besides it'll be ok."

"NO mom it isn't ok! Professor Snape assigned this huge assignment and I had all my research done already and.. and... Humph."

"Miss Granger I'm sure that whatever you have done on my assignment you can get here at Hogwarts."

"No! I want my work. You. Or well, um someone has to go get it."

"Hermione nobody is going to get your work. It isn't-"

"MOM! NOTHING is more important that my education and I. WANT. MY. WORK." I think I'm freaking out.

"Hermione you can redo all of your work."

"No. That will set me two weeks behind."

"Miss Granger-"

"NO! I want MY work!"

"Dafne dear it's quite alright we actually have all of your things that we could recover, here at Hogwarts no need to about it."

"Oh ok. Well, I'd like to rest after this... excitment. Are there any rooms ready or shall we just stay here and wait until there are some avaliable?"

"Well the only rooms avaliable at the moment are the ones adjoining Severus' quarters."

"What?!" He did not just say that. I swear the headmaster is going daft I don't want to stay near him. That'll be so weird.

"Albus a word if you will..."

"Yes, yes later we shall speak, but for now we must get Dafne and Miss Granger settled."

"Are you sure that those rooms are ok? Professor Snape doesn't look to happy with the idea of my mom and I staying near him. Are you sure there are no more rooms avaliable?"

"Miss Granger it is fine with me if you stay near my quarters. I was only going to suggest that those rooms be cleaned before you settle in. They have not been used in some time."

"Oh... Well... Ok then." Awkward.

"They've been cleaned thank you Severus. Now my dears, I'm sure that Severus will be more than willing to show you to your rooms. And then dinner shall be served at 6:30 in the Great Hall. I'll see you then."

And now we're off to the dungeons. The walk of death. Great Hermione just great. I'm glad that your life has come down to this odd relationship, if I can even assume to call it that with my professor. This is just weird.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought and once again, I'm sorry about the wait you had to read this chapter. Your reviews, positive, negative, all are appreciated. Thank you.


	11. Revealing Some True Feelings

Well I'm back. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I apologize if it's a little scattered. Enjoy. -Sevy14

* * *

_This is the most awkward walk ever. I never thought that I'd be walking down the dungeons for somthing other than class or detention. Hmm, weird. Even in the summer it's freezing down here and well not very welcoming, thank goodness I live in the tower during the year._ "What was that mum?"

"I asked if everything is ok, you have a strange look on your face."

"Everythings fine mum." _That was a lie. Nothings fine, nothing will be fine and it's her fault, well mostly anyways._

"Hermione..."

"What? Everythings fine." _No. No its not. Nothing is fine and the more that I think about this whole situation the more mad I get. This is all just so stupid._

"Hermione I hate when you lie to me, you never were any good at it. Tell me what's wrong."

"Mum everything is fine just drop it. Ok. Drop it."

_This is not going to end well if she keeps pushing Miss Granger. I can already see the warning signs, apparently Miss Granger and I are more alike than not._ "Dafne, she says that everything is fine, let it go... For now." _Please just let it go._

_Well at least he can tell I don't want to talk about it, why can't she just see that and let it go? How hard is it?_

"Severus I won't let it go. Somthing is bothering her and I need to help her deal with it. Honey please just tell me what's wrong, I can help you figure out how to make it better. I know that everything isn't fine so please just tell me so we can work it out. Please."

"Mum I don't want to talk about it. Ok. Just let it go."_ Breathe. Breathe. In and out. In and out._

"Hermione just tell me ok. Please. I want to make it better please."

"Make it better? _YOU_ want to_ MAKE IT BETTER?! HOW?!_ My friends despise no _HATE_ Professor Snape and do you want to know why? I'll tell you why mother. It's because he is a complete and utter prat to us._ Especially_ to Ron and Harry. My best friends. You think everything is going to be fine and dandy when the dust has settled well news flash mum it won't be ok. I had _NO IDEA_ that he was my father._ NONE_! I went and made friends with what might as well be enemies. Mum think of it like this, birds and worms. There is NO getting along there. _NONE!_ How do you think they'll react? Huh? Just let it go and be ok with everything? Not only are they immature boys with personal issues with Professor Snape but they're Gryffindors. We don't get along with Slytherins mum. We don't. The two houses don't mix and you expect my friends to understand that I'm the _SAME_ Hermione Granger that left at the end of term? You honestly think that's a possibility? If you do you're completely daft. And why am I in this situation? Because of YOU. YOU! Not me. Not him. _YOU!_ I stand to lose _ALL OF MY FRIENDS_ because you couldn't have bothered to tell me this before I came to Hogwarts. Why? Because_ YOU_ were scared. _YOU!_ Not me, _YOU!"_

"Hermione calm down honey. I know you are upset and I understand this-"

"You understand? How can _YOU_ understand anything? You _LEFT_ him. Then when I got my letter you led me to believe I was somthing I'm not. I've basically lied to this world mum. Did you know that I am supposidly the most gifted and celebrated muggleborn student to pass through these halls in over a century. _A CENTURY! AND I'M NOT EVEN MUGGLEBORN!_ How do I explain that to everyone? Tell me that? On top of that my father just so happens to be someone that everyone thinks is Voldemort's right hand man. I doubt even the fact that I'm friends with Harry and Ron can save me from the scrutiny and negative press that this whole situation will grant me. Thanks to YOU and your _SELFISH_ issues. How will the muggleborn student react to me now knowing that HE is my father? How will the stuck Slytherine's act? I know, they'll gloat over it basically the fact that I'm _NOT_ what I thought I was proves them right. Thank you so much for making my life hell this coming year because you were to_ AFRAID_ to deal with your insecurities."

"Hermione I'm sorry. Honey please just listen to what I have to say-"

"I think you've said enough. I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. Nothing. Just don't talk to me. Don't speak to me. Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Hermione please-"

_**"LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Where to go? Where to go? They'll expect the library can't go there. No. No. Go there, it has always calmed you. Can you believe the nerve that she had. Acting like everything is ok. How dare she! My life is basically falling apart and she is acting like everything is ok I cannot believe her. The nerve! Hmmf!_

_

* * *

_

"Oh Severus what have I done, she hates me. I have to go after her."

"_NO._ Don't go after her. She'll be fine, Hogwarts is safe and she isn't stupid enough to go outside or do somthing stupid. She doesn't hate you Dafne, she's just upset. Give her time. Shhh..." _So much for family bonding. Hmmf. Not that I believe in it anyways but it would have been nice to get to know Miss Granger in a way different than just in an academic way._

"Severus no, you don't know her the way I do."

_Well that wasn't exactly my fault now was it witch?! But that is a conversation for later._ "No I don't. But I know teenagers. And that counts for somthing. I assure you."

"She'll hate me forever. Severus did you see how mad she was, how much she yelled. She's never been like that with me, never. I completely ruined our relationship. She'll never trust me again."

"Yes well trust is a big issue and you'll probably have to work really hard to fix that, but it'll work out. You'll see. She's your daughter she can't stay mad at you for long. As for this side of her, I've seen it on more than one occasion."

"I don't know whether to be comforted by that information or be upset about that."

"Pick your battles my dear. Now lets get you inside to rest you need to. It'll make this situation easier for you to deal with once you've slept a little."

"Severus I need to go find my daughter and talk to her. She just took off with her bag. We don't even know where she went, the castle could swallow her whole."

"Swallow her whole? Where would you get that idea, the castle would never do that. I assure you. Besides, I have an idea as to where she might go. Here, lay down and rest. Dinner will be better if you are rested, I'm sure there will be some people that will want to ask you questions."

"I don't want to rest Severus. I'm not tired."

"No?"

"No..."

"You just yawned and I would like to say that you are tired. I'll go find Hermione don't worry it'll all work out."

"Well..."

"Rest Dafne. Rest."

"Ok. You've been so good to me, even after all I've done to you. I'm so so sorry Sev. So sorry."

"Yes well I'm just happy you're back and safe. That's all. Now sleep."

"Hmm..."

* * *

_The past 36 hours have been the most awkward, terrifying, informative, and well exhausting hours of my life. If I can get through this then maybe I can survive everything. I mean Professor Snape is my father. My father. That just sounds weird. I really don't want to see anyone, ok actually none of the Weasley's and Harry. That would just be… bad. Really, really bad. Maybe I can see if a visit to Neville would be ok. Surely it must be or maybe a letter, yes, I'll go with a letter. Hopefully he'll understand and not abandon me like Ron and Harry might. Neville wouldn't, I mean he may be afraid of Professor Snape but he doesn't hate him, not like Harry or Ron. I wish I could trust them with this information, trust that they wouldn't do something stupid. I'd like to think that they wouldn't stop being my friends but I'm not to sure. A lot of people will not want to continue being my friend once the find out, they might even accuse me of being a supporter of you-know-who, that would be sad. But I can't blame them, nobody knows Professor Snape and it isn't like he tries to be seen in a positive light. Hogwarts is so beautiful in the summer and so quiet. The library is wonderful I never want to leave. How do I write to Neville, how do I put this so he won't be mad or afraid of me… Think Hermione, think._

**Dear Neville,**

**I hope you find your summer is going well. Have you started homework yet? I have. But I'm sure that isn't surprising to you. Is your gran doing well? I hope so. The reason I'm writing you so soon is because there was an accident at home and I also found something out about myself and my family, I hope that you won't freak out or not want to be my friend after I tell you. Please keep an open mind and know that I am the same Hermione now that I was at the end of term. Ok, well, my home was attacked my deatheaters, not cool, and it's pretty much destroyed we can't go back there because it isn't safe. I'm with my mom right now at a safe location I can't tell you where, but we were taken to Hogwarts to receive medical help after the accident. We're ok, my mom had a head injury and I was just a little freaked out, that's normal though. Anyways, here is what I found out. Before we were attacked, my mom told me that my father, or the one that I thought was my dad isn't. He isn't my dad. It completely blew my mind, and get this, my mum, she's a witch. A WITCH! Can you believe that? I'm not muggleborn, I don't know whether to be sad or happy about this. But that's not even the most shocking news apparently my father, my real father is, now don't be mad, I'm sorry, it's Professor Snape. I know! Did NOT see that coming. When she told me I freaked out. Like completely freaked out! I am still not sure how I feel about the situation other than that it's really awkward and weird. We saw him when we were in the infirmary and Neville, it was very very awkward. While Madame Pomfrey was being Madame Pomfrey, she kicked me out of the room and made me sit for like 45 minutes alone in a room with Professor Snape. He didn't know that I knew he was my father. He didn't even know I was his daughter. No clue just like me. The only thing we had in common was that my mom knew about the connection and said nothing. I'm a little upset with her for not saying anything is that wrong you think? I don't know what I think about Professor Snape being my father, it's just, well, it's weird. This whole thing is just weird. Neville I know that Professor Snape is not nice to you, he hasn't been nice to me but I'd really like for us to still be friends please tell me that we can still be friends. I have not told Ron or Harry for reasons that I think are obvious so if you hear from them or write to them please don't mention this, you are the first person I thought of that I could tell. I hope that your summer is going well and the homework isn't too hard. If you respond to this, I understand if you don't, I hope you will though, if you do though, just send it to Hogwarts and Headmaster Dumbledore will send the owl on to me. **

**Missing you,**

**Hermione Granger**

**PS: I'm sending you the titles of the books on the second piece of parchment that I used to help me find information for our assignment. I know they'll be helpful for you and the books explain the information in a very thorough manner, it'll be helpful, I promise.**

**Hope to hear from you soon.**

**HG**

_Well that's out of the way. I wonder if I'd be allowed to check some of these out to read over the summer. I hope so. I should write Ron and Harry at least tell them I'm ok, throw them a bone or somthing. What would I write? _

"Miss Granger I thought I might find you here. Do you have a minute to talk?"

_Uhh this is awkward, wonder where mum is._ "Um sure." _This is going to be weird._

"You said some pretty harsh things to your mother. She's very upset."

"And?"

"And what? You're mother's upset by what happened between the two of you earlier."

"Not my fault. Did she honestly think everything was going to be ok? Well it's not. For every reaction there is a reaction. She needs to deal with it. I'm upset. Mad. This is her grave that she dug not mine."

"That's harsh don't you think. She's your mother, shouldn't you be a little more understanding?"

"No. And why are you defending her anyways? It's not like you were unscathed in this situation either? She screwed you out of knowing your own child. Is there a reason why you are taking _her _side?"

"Miss Granger, while school is not in session I do not appreciate and I will not tolerate that tone am I understood?"

"While that may be the case I'm not looking at you as Professor. So as far as my tone. Deal with it. Take this as crash course in dealing with an upset child. You don't get your way when your child is upset and using a tone that you don't like."

"If you are looking at me from that point of view then you know that I can ground you, you want to be grounded?" _Why am I going down this road, there is no reason. You just learned of her existence. Stop it._

_I cannot believe that he's actually having this conversation with me. It's more than dad or well John has had with me in awhile. It's like I actually have a dad. Even if we're fighting at the moment._ "Huh? What did you just say Professor?"

_Where is she? Certaintly not here listening to me. I know that look. That's her 'I'm thinking look.'_ "Is there somthing you'd like to say? You obviously were not listening. Maybe you'd like to share your thoughts with me..."

"Ummm..."_ No I'd really rather not. _

"I'm waiting."

"I'd rather not. Thanks though." _Really, I'd rather not. It'd be embarrassing_.

"Well I'm waiting and neither one of us is leaving until you tell me." _Why won't she just tell me. Children are so frusterating and now I have one. No good. I'm no good at this father thing. Not like I ever had a father figure, not a good one anyways._

"Well, ok, um I was thinking that I couldn't believe you were actually having this conversation with me. Like you cared. It's more that John has had with me in a long long time and even though we're disagreeing it's like I actually have a dad and not someone that's supposed to be, but hates me." _Why did you just say that?! How stupid are you? Apparently really stupid._

_I did not see that coming. She was honest. Brutally honest. I guess she's a Gryffindor for a reason._ "Oh well... Umm. Right. It's about time for dinner. Why don't I walk you to the great hall?"

"I can't go at the moment, I have to go to the owlery to send a letter off."

"To Messers Weasley and Potter I presume."

"No." _I hate when he makes that face. How does he get his eyebrow to do that? Do I do that? Oh god's I'm going to have to pay attention to myself and see what I do that's like him. _

"No? Interesting to whom may I ask did you write? And what exactly did you write about?" _Not to Weasley and Potter? Not what I expected, not what I expected at all._

"Neville." _Why is he asking me all these questions and why am I answering them? Just leave._

"Interesting. Then I shall walk you to the owlery and then the Great Hall and on the walk you can tell me what you put in that letter."

"Umm that's ok I can go myself. Really I've gone there myself loads of times. No need to walk me there. I'll just see you in the Great Hall." _I don't want to tell you. It's private, I should just tell him that._

"Yes well I'm going with you. Deal with it." _What is she afraid of? I'm not going to hurt her. Can you blame her though? It isn't as though you've ever been nice to her._

"Hmmph."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing sir." _I hate that stupid smirk._

_That's what I thought_. "So, Miss Granger, what did you put in that letter?" _Hopfully not her whole life story. Hopfully not my life story._

"Just asking him how is holiday is going so far and how his homework is going." _That's true. Keep it close to the truth._

"It took you two parchements to write that?" _She's obviously not telling the truth._

"Yes." _Look innocent. Look innocent. Is it working? Probably not. It's definately not working. _

"What else is in the letter or I shall confiscate it and look it over before you send it off."

"No!"

"Well what's in the letter?"

"I told him about the attack, the new information, and school stuff." _Stupid professor._

_Interesting. Well she told you what's in the letter, it'd be better not to push her any further._ "Very well. Send it off Miss Granger, we wouldn't want to be late to dinner."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Well how do you all like this latest chapter? Good? I hope so. Please review if you have time. I can't wait to hear from you. Have a wonderful day. -Sevy14


	12. Messes Can Always Be Fixed

**Well here is a New Year's Eve update for you all. I hope that you enjoy, let me know what needs to be better if you don't. Have a great night and be safe everyone. Enjoy. -Sevy14**

**

* * *

**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"I got it Gran." _Who would be sending an owl at this time? _"Gran, I GOT IT!" _A Hogwarts owl?! Has somthing happened? From Hermione? Oh no somthing horrid must have happened. _"It's nothing Gran, just from a friend." _Why does Gran have to yell so much, gives me a headache. _"From Hermione." _I wish she would just let me read it in peace. _"HERMIONE! My friend from school. I'll be in my room." Attacked by deatheaters?! Why?! Deatheaters don't need a reason. I be that nasty Bellatrix was there. I hate her. I'm going to kill her one day. I am. Wait what did that say... _SNAPE'S HER FATHER?! Bloody hell! _

**Dear Hermione,**

**I just got your letter, that owl flew fast, maybe it was given something, what do you think? I miss you by the way. Sometimes I feel like I'm become stupid when my family talks, they say the weirdest things, and I don't even think that they're accurate. Oh you'll get this, my Gran is shocked that you dropped Divination and that I want to as well, she actually said that it is a vital part of our education and that we should embrace the knowledge that one gets from it. I didn't think she would be like that, Gran's always been more logical and well, not like that at all. Oh well, maybe she's just friends with Professor Trelawny, they probably went to school together their that old.**

**Thank you for the letter, it was quite a shock. You- Professor Snape's daughter! Just blew my mind. But it makes sense too if you think about it, I mean, you're both brilliant. As for my summer, it's going well, Gran said that I was allowed to put in a garden, so now I have a garden, and it is doing really well, I've enclosed a picture of me with it.(Luna took it) I asked Luna out just after we left Hogwarts for summer hols. We are doing well and I see her about once a week. She's working for her dad at the Quibbler, you should subscribe, and then look for articles of hers, they're interesting, and a little confusing, you know how she talks and all. Back on for more pressing matters though. Your mum's a witch. That's a little cool don't you think? I mean, at least you can ask her questions now, that you might have been afraid or embarrassed to ask, although I doubt you could feel that way about a question. I kid. I kid. I promise I won't say anything to Ron or Harry, although I did get letters from them, asking if I knew anything. I think they sent them out to everyone, because Dean wrote me and asked what their deal was. A little comical that you tell me before them but I am honored that you think of me that way. And I do like your father or Professor Snape, how do you want me to refer to him in reference to you? I can do either. Anyways, I do like him, he's a brilliant man, teacher, he's just a little scary. But that's his teaching method, well that's what Gran says, I think he kind of likes scaring us, makes sure we're in our places and what not. Oh speaking of Gran, she's doing fine, still up and about yelling and ordering everyone about. I swear my uncle Maximillion was going to take her cane and beat her senseless with it the other night, she told him that his new girlfriend was a senseless twit, I swear his face got bright red. It was comical. Honest. How is your home? Is it really all destroyed or was some of it salvageable, I hope so, it would be hard to have no home to come back to. If you don't have one, I'm sure Gran would let you stay here for a few days while you figured it all out. She can be nice sometimes, and she likes you I think I always have spoke highly of you. You know, helping me in potions, and well… Every class I guess. Is your mum ok? I hope so and I'm sorry to hear that she was hurt, if you need to talk I'm sure that Professor McGonnagal or the headmaster will let me come talk to you, I know how scary it is to see your mum laying in a hospital bed. Breaks your heart. Promise, I know.**

**If you're still wondering about whether or not you should be upset with her, you should, but don't be mean to her or anything. She only did what she thought was best for you, that's what mum's are supposed to do right? It seems that she gave up Professor Snape to ensure your safety, is that close? If so, then she's an amazing mum, not many people back then were willing to sacrifice the lives they had then in order to do the right thing, that's very honorable. But you should be upset, just remember that she loved you enough to leave her world and she thought you were mature enough to know now, that's something. As for Madam Pomfrey wow, I didn't think she would or could do something like that, it must have been scary, I'm sorry. Well I have to go, Gran has to talk to me about something, I'm going to see if I can floo it over to the headmaster so you can get it, I think you appreciate that.**

**And remember, I will ALWAYS be your friend because you have been my best friend since we came to Hogwarts and I respected you even after you petrified me. If it comes up, tell your mum that you have friends in Luna and I. I'm going to tell her, I'm sorry I know you didn't want anyone to know but I'm going to tell her. She should know and she loves you, I promise she won't say or write anything. But the ticklingmumps might. Haha. Just kidding, I don't even know what those are, but she's been going on about them for two days now. Have a good night and write me later when you have a chance.**

**Missing you as well,**

**Neville Longbottom**

**PS: Thanks for the information about our homework and I hope that Professor Snape doesn't make you scrub cauldrons or something. It's summer. I hope he knows that. And make sure to let me know what you find out in the library so I can check books out from the library here, that way I will hopefully get a good grade on my potions assignment.**

**Wishing you the best and safe keeping(of your person & mind),**

**NL**

"Gran can I use the floo?" _I hope that Dumbledore is there, it is dinner time after all. I suppose I can wait. _"What? Dinner? Ok I'm coming. Can I use the floo after Gran? Alright."

* * *

_This is so weird. Professor Snape's my father. He hasn't assigned detention yet, though he was probably close in the library, but seriously, who does he think he is, just barging in there demanding answers and wanting to read my mail, what is he, the owl police? Sheesh! I am so mad at mum. She's out of her mind if she thinks it'll all be ok. I mean we were attacked, our home BLEW UP, and she drops a bomb on me, I mean come on! Who in their right mind would be ok? Nobody. Nobody would be ok or think it was. I have every right to be upset. Every right! At least my homework's fine. That's good. At least we made it out alive. I wonder how mum knew that safehouse was there. That doesn't make any sense. Not like anything makes sense now. _

_I wonder if she even knows where we are. We've dropped the letter off with the owls and she's been spaced out ever since. Thinking about who knows what. I should have made her change, she looks horrid. _"I know that you're deep in though Miss Granger but we've almost reached the Great Hall and you're appearance is disheaveld and you can tell you've been in tears. Perhaps a stop at the restroom is in order so you're presentable?"

"What? Oh. Uh ok. You can go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

"I'll wait." _I don't think so._

_Why won't he just leave me alone. Bloody hell I just want to be alone. _"Um ok..." _Oh my... I do look terrible. My hair, oh my face, I look like a mandrake or somthing, all puffy and red, where's my wand? Oh right, here. Ok. That's better. My clothes though, ew, I need to throw these out when I'm done with them, they've been through hell and back. Right. Ok. Dinner. I can do this. Dinner... _"Professor?"

"Here."

"Right. Ok." _I can do this. I can do this. _

"Ahh Miss Granger, Severus, come come join us. We were just wondering if you were going to make it."

"Albus, we are five minutes late."

"Yes well, five minutes late is unusual for the two of you."

"Yes well we had to make a trip to the owlery. I apologize for not managing our time more efficiently."

"No need. No need. You're here now that's all that matters. Why don't you sit next to your mother Miss Granger, Severus, that leaves, oh, the spot next to Miss Granger. Perfect. Ok, dig in all."

"Hermione did you have a good afternoon?"

"Fine mum. Just fine." _Don't talk to me. I have nothing to say to you. _

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." _Just let me eat. _

"She wrote a letter to a friend."

"Oh. Really? Who'd you write dear?"

"Neville."

"Mr. Longbottom? Oh he seemed very nice when we met him and his Grandmother at Ollivanders your first year."

"Yeah mum. He is."

"Dafne, did you rest well?"

"Honestly, no, I was worrying myself into a fit about Hermione and our... Conversation earlier."

_Of course. I knew she wouldn't sleep should have had a house elf there to watch her make sure she got some rest. _"Well, then early to bed tonight, you're exhausted, I can tell. As for _that _conversation, I'm sure you two will discuss it at a later date, tonight not being a good time on account of how tired you two are."

"Severus, I'm not tired, and even if I was, I'm just fine and able to speak with my daughter."

"I wasn't implying that you weren't able to Dafne, I meant that maybe she just isn't ready to talk with you about _it. _That's all. I insist though, early to bed. I insist."

"Severus-"

"No Dafne. I insist."

"Right. Pass the pumpkin juice please Albus. Thank you."

"No problem my dear. Now what is the issue with you and Hermione? If I may ask?"

"Well..."

"Don't share if you don't feel like it, it's just that Minerva and I have been through many arguments with children and when we were children, yes, even I was a child once Miss Granger, we might be able to offer some advice is all. If not tonight, then whenever, our door is always open."

"Thank you Albus. She's upset about recent... News."

"Upset is an understatment. Pissed about how she thinks everything will be ok is more like it."

"Hermione... I- We had an argument before we reached Severus' quarters and she went off."

"Ahh... I see. Perhaps Miss Granger can come to my office after we eat and I can speak with her. I'm assuming she wasn't extremely forth coming with her feelings on a deep level with you Severus when you caught up with her."

"No, Albus, she spoke what I already knew. As for getting permission about what she is and isn't allowed to do tonight, I believe that is Dafne's decision."

"Albus you and Minerva can speak with her if you want."

"What if I don't want to talk to anyone? You all are sitting her talking about me as though I am not even here. Well I am."

"Yes. So you are Miss Granger, my apologies."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I snapped at you sir."

"Great well anyone up for dessert? I'm not, I have some lemon drops back in my office so I think I'll snack on those."

"Albus, you barely ate, eat somthing other than those blast lemon drops."

"I do Minerva, fruit. I had an apple for breakfast."

"You know what I meant and don't be smart with me."

"Yes dear. Miss Granger would you like to escort an old man to his office?"

"Sure."

"Minerva, Dafne, Severus, we'll see you later."

"Albus." "Hermione." Miss Granger."

"Severus did she say anything to you when you went and spoke to her?"

"Yes she did. A more detailed version of what she told the headmaster and Minerva."

"Dafne, you don't realize how your daughter's mind works do you? I know it's hard for a mother, I've been there myself. Trust me."

"Minerva I don't know what you mean? I-I know my daughter."

"You know her, but did you anticipate that Severus and her would have a horrible relationship, and that when you told her it would only be a matter of time before she went off? He hasn't exactly been nice to her or her friends, I believe he makes them cry on a regular basis, or at least picks on them to the extent that it could be harrassment if it wasn't just how he _appears _to be."

"I-No. I didn't. I knew that he was horrid to them but... No, I didn't. I thought that... That she would... I don't know what I thought."

"Probably the same thing that Severus has thought since you collapsed in Albus' office. That you'll be coming home, you'll see the man you love after being a part for fourteen years."

"I-yes. I didn't think about Hermione and her reaction, only how... How I could get back into the wizarding world. How I could make things right."

"Dafne, I'm happy you're back it just... Just makes things more complicated. My life is not easy or pampered."

"When has it ever been so Severus? I've made a mess of things."

"Well there is one good mess that I've learned, a lesson I've trying to teach to my students and on rare occasions, Severus. Is that a mess can always be cleaned up. Always."

* * *

"Now Miss Granger, why don't we go sit outside, in the courtyard, I find the benches are ideal for good talks, especially at dusk."

"Alright."

"Here, now what is the problem?"

"Well it's as I said earlier. She just thinks that now it'll all be ok because she's been honest with me and that Professor Snape knows I'm his kid the world will keep on turning like it did before, like nothing has changed. She doesn't realize it but her 'Severus' isn't the Professor Snape that we students see. I don't like him. In fact at the moment I'm right mad at him. I don't understand it all. It won't be ok sir. My friends, for the most part, HATE Professor Snape, and they have every right to. He's vile, cruel, and hurtful to all of us, I can't tell you how many times he's made me cry let alone my friends. He makes all of us feel worthless. Neville always leaves his class feeling like he should've been the one to get crucioed into oblivion by Bellatrix than his parents. He's that mean to us. He's just, ugh, this whole situation is maddening sir. Harry and Ron, they'll flip. Aboslutely flip. And I won't blame them if they won't want to be friends with me after they learn the truth."

"Now Miss Granger, for all their faults I'm sure they'll either come around after you tell them if you give them time, if not right away. You can't know how they'll react if you don't tell them. As for your issues with your mother, she still loves you. She just wanted what was best for you, that's why she left Severus, who was torn up by her sudden departure. Ate him alive until she returned last night. I understand you're feelings, it's only fair that you have them towards her, but don't let them ruin the relationship you have with her. She has been honest with you all through your life except for this one matter, no matter how big of an issue it really is, she did what she thought she could to keep you safe."

"Sir, she's a Slytherin. When the hat wanted to put me there I was terrified because I thought I was evil. Now I know why, both of my parents are Slytherins, and come from long lines of Slytherins. Is that why I'm able to get about like I've done in the past?"

"Yes, she's a Slytherin, but how you are is up to you and the choices that you make. Not what house you're in, surely you know that."

"Yes, it's just weird. Everyone thinks I'm a brilliant muggleborn sir. Now I'm sad to find otherwise because they don't have someone that can put the 'pureblooded' traditionalists on their arse's. Parden my language sir."

"Oh but they do. They have you. You may not be one of them per se, but you were raised in the muggle world, you have a unique point of view, one that they can understand and relate to."

"I suppose... I just wish she hadn't lied to me."

"She didn't lie to you. She just did what she thought was best. When you become a parent, you'll understand."

"..."

"Oh, Mr. Longbottom a response to you, would you like to read it?"

"Oh yes please? How did you get it? I sent it off just before we ate?"

"The owls fly faster in the summer, and an elf brought it to me during dinner."

"Oh. Thank you for talking to me sir."

"You are quite welcome. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, you may have those."

"Alright then, have a lovely evening my dear."

"You to professor." _Now my letter. I wonder what he wrote, it seems long._

**Dear Hermione,**

**I just got your letter, that owl flew fast, maybe it was given something, what do you think? I miss you by the way. Sometimes I feel like I'm become stupid when my family talks, they say the weirdest things, and I don't even think that they're accurate. Oh you'll get this, my Gran is shocked that you dropped Divination and that I want to as well, she actually said that it is a vital part of our education and that we should embrace the knowledge that one gets from it. I didn't think she would be like that, Gran's always been more logical and well, not like that at all. Oh well, maybe she's just friends with Professor Trelawny, they probably went to school together their that old. **

**Thank you for the letter, it was quite a shock. You- Professor Snape's daughter! Just blew my mind. But it makes sense too if you think about it, I mean, you're both brilliant. As for my summer, it's going well, Gran said that I was allowed to put in a garden, so now I have a garden, and it is doing really well, I've enclosed a picture of me with it.(Luna took it) I asked Luna out just after we left Hogwarts for summer hols. We are doing well and I see her about once a week. She's working for her dad at the Quibbler, you should subscribe, and then look for articles of hers, they're interesting, and a little confusing, you know how she talks and all. Back on for more pressing matters though. Your mum's a witch. That's a little cool don't you think? I mean, at least you can ask her questions now, that you might have been afraid or embarrassed to ask, although I doubt you could feel that way about a question. I kid. I kid. I promise I won't say anything to Ron or Harry, although I did get letters from them, asking if I knew anything. I think they sent them out to everyone, because Dean wrote me and asked what their deal was. A little comical that you tell me before them but I am honored that you think of me that way. And I do like your father or Professor Snape, how do you want me to refer to him in reference to you? I can do either. Anyways, I do like him, he's a brilliant man, teacher, he's just a little scary. But that's his teaching method, well that's what Gran says, I think he kind of likes scaring us, makes sure we're in our places and what not. Oh speaking of Gran, she's doing fine, still up and about yelling and ordering everyone about. I swear my uncle Maximillion was going to take her cane and beat her senseless with it the other night, she told him that his new girlfriend was a senseless twit, I swear his face got bright red. It was comical. Honest. How is your home? Is it really all destroyed or was some of it salvageable, I hope so, it would be hard to have no home to come back to. If you don't have one, I'm sure Gran would let you stay here for a few days while you figured it all out. She can be nice sometimes, and she likes you I think I always have spoke highly of you. You know, helping me in potions, and well… Every class I guess. Is your mum ok? I hope so and I'm sorry to hear that she was hurt, if you need to talk I'm sure that Professor McGonnagal or the headmaster will let me come talk to you, I know how scary it is to see your mum laying in a hospital bed. Breaks your heart. Promise, I know.**

**If you're still wondering about whether or not you should be upset with her, you should, but don't be mean to her or anything. She only did what she thought was best for you, that's what mum's are supposed to do right? It seems that she gave up Professor Snape to ensure your safety, is that close? If so, then she's an amazing mum, not many people back then were willing to sacrifice the lives they had then in order to do the right thing, that's very honorable. But you should be upset, just remember that she loved you enough to leave her world and she thought you were mature enough to know now, that's something. As for Madam Pomfrey wow, I didn't think she would or could do something like that, it must have been scary, I'm sorry. Well I have to go, Gran has to talk to me about something, I'm going to see if I can floo it over to the headmaster so you can get it, I think you appreciate that.**

**And remember, I will ALWAYS be your friend because you have been my best friend since we came to Hogwarts and I respected you even after you petrified me. If it comes up, tell your mum that you have friends in Luna and I. I'm going to tell her, I'm sorry I know you didn't want anyone to know but I'm going to tell her. She should know and she loves you, I promise she won't say or write anything. But the ticklingmumps might. Haha. Just kidding, I don't even know what those are, but she's been going on about them for two days now. Have a good night and write me later when you have a chance.**

**Missing you as well,**

**Neville Longbottom**

**PS: Thanks for the information about our homework and I hope that Professor Snape doesn't make you scrub cauldrons or something. It's summer. I hope he knows that. And make sure to let me know what you find out in the library so I can check books out from the library here, that way I will hopefully get a good grade on my potions assignment. **

**Wishing you the best and safe keeping(of your person & mind),**

**Neville Longbottom**

_Oh that is so nice of him. I knew he wouldn't dissapoint me, he's a great friend... Luna and him though, whew, kind of a strange idea but I bet they work, they'll be cute to see if they're still together in the fall. Do I care if he tells her? No. No Luna is so nice, I should write her a letter too, just to tell her so she doesn't hear second hand, she isn't a second hand friend... A little loopy but a nice girl. And smart. If only I could understand what she said though half the time._

**POP!**

"Headmaster says for yous to comes insides now. Gettings dark it is and yous should be insides."

"Alright thank you."

**POP!**

_Hmm, what to do now? Should I go back down there? I don't even know where there is. I didn't make it to the door. Should have thought of that. Maybe Sir Nick is around, or the portraits can tell me._

* * *

"Do you think she'll come back here Severus?"

"I don't know, she's upset, give her time, I suppose you should speak with her about curfew and other rules you may have when she does. Get it out of the way so there are no arguments that could have been avoided."

"Curfew? When is it during school?"

"The same as when we were here."

"Oh. Well I shall give her until 11:30 then."

"That's a little late."

"I mean for tonight, until 11:30, I'll probably ask that she be back by ten every evening. That should do. Yes."

"Dafne?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk to, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do. I-I know. I want you to know that I'm sorry though, I really didn't want to leave it's just that, well... I couldn't let her be raised in a setting like that, it would be too hard."

"I understand... But we still have to-"

"What? What's wrong? Severus?"

"I'm being summoned. I have to go. Don't wait up."

"I...Ok."

"Tell Albus for me. I have to go now."

"Be safe."

* * *

**And that's that. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it's a little all over the place like Neville's letter, but I wanted to give you an update and I think this works, it's a good transition chapter. Please let me know what you think. Have a great night. Happy New Year's! :) -Sevy14**


	13. A Father's Relief

**Hello my friends, I apologize for the long wait, it's been a very busy spring for me, school was SO incredibly trying, but then again, that's why it's school. Anyways here is an update, I hope that you like it and please review. Have a lovely night. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Severus rise. It has come to my attention that Hogwarts has two guests for the currently staying within its halls, what do you know of this?"

_Blast! The mouths of my comrades have moved quickly on this night. _"It is true My Lord. Miss Granger and her mother have stayed the last night yet, after they were attacked in their home last evening."

"Yes I was aware of their situation."

"Yes My Lord."

"What intrigues me Severus is that there were _two _witches instead of _one, _and were able to not only fight off but _escape _your fellow deatheater's quite easily_. _Do you know how that is possible?"

"I-well it was revealed to me that Miss Granger is in fact…" _For once it seems that I lose my cool in front of him and on this night of nights and this topic of topics-it could be my last night here on this earth. _

"Yes?"

"She is-well, she is the daughter of Dafne Durante and-"

"Durante?"

"Yes My Lord. She is-"

"Durante that name sounds familiar, why?"

"I-Dafne she is-was my wife."

"Interesting and _Potters _friend?!"

"She-she is my daughter."

"Why did I not know of this child?! You are keeping secrets from me Severus?!"

"N-no My Lord. I found out just recently that she is mine. I-"

"So _Potters _brain is not a mudblood after all, interesting, very interesting, what do you plan on making of this new situation?"

"I had not thought greatly into it My Lord. We-Dafne and I have not spoken since she left."

"No news from the Dumbledore?"

"No My Lord."

"Very well. You may return to Hogwarts."

"Yes My Lord. Thank you."

"Oh and Severus?"

"Yes My Lord?"

"I will allow this to play out naturally, but only for the sake that she is yours and because you have been most faithful to me over the years. Do not think though, that her transgressions have been forgiven due to her relation to you, nor is she protected by my word. Am I clear?"

"Yes My Lord, you are too kind."

"That I am. I know you wish to ask me why the attack on her home, ask, I am feeling generous."

"I-thank you My Lord. Why was her home attacked? I was unaware that we were to move against the light side."

"While it is true her home was attacked, I did not order it and those who did attack Miss Granger at her home will be dealt with accordingly once the culprits are revealed. That is all. Next time, I expect you to bring me information, or you shall not be walking out of here easily."

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short, I'm sorry. But here is a little teaser, perhaps you'll get more soon. I hope you liked it, review please. As usual, have a lovely night and happy reading and writing. -Sevy14**


	14. Good Night

**I hope you're not too upset with about Chapter 13: A Father's Relief, it was just a teaser, terribly cruel of my, I know. That is why you are getting another chapter right after that one. No use in dilly-dallying. Enjoy. –Sevy14**

* * *

"You're back early my boy, I trust all is well?"

"With _him_? Yes, he is in a good mood, merciful for now. You sent me without information, I shall need something to give him the next time or it is possible you shall lose me."

"Surely you do not mean that."

"I do, at his warning. As for everything being "well," I think you know it is not. My wife has just reappeared and my…"

"Your what Severus?"

"Miss Granger is very stubborn and upset with her mother, more so than Dafne realizes I feel. It saddens me that unknowingly put herself in this situation with Miss Granger and that I am the reason why both are hurt."

"Surely you cannot believe that, how could _you _be the reason why they're in pain?"

"I am the reason that Dafne left, my choice to join the Dark Lord's ranks and now, my actions towards Miss Granger, her friends, they have put me in a position that has made it difficult to be anything than I am, no matter how I feel within."

"Ah… While that is true my boy, everyone makes their choices, you made yours just as Dafne did. As for Miss Granger or should I say Miss Snape, makes her own decisions, and for the most part, they are informed ones."

"…"

"You should return to Dafne, she is worried about you, as is Miss Granger."

"Hmmph. Miss Granger worried about me? I doubt it, she probably didn't know I was gone."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Anything else I should be aware of?"

"He did not order the attack on Dafne or Miss Granger's home, he did not seem pleased that someone took it upon themselves to make the next move. He assured me that they will be dealt with once they are found out."

"Ah very good."

"Very good? I fail to see how that is good?"

"I thought that it seemed a little brash for Tom. But of course, you're right, it is not good per se that someone will be punished, but it is good to know that it wasn't Tom who did this. Anything else?"

"I-He has decided to allow the situation with Dafne and Miss Granger to play out naturally, but that the transgressions that Miss Granger has gotten herself into in the past are not forgiven, nor is she protected by his word. Basically, while he is allowing time to pass so that he can wait and see if anything comes of these new revelations, she is not safe by any means."

"Well I suppose that is a win-lose situation, but more winning than not."

"I suppose."

"Severus I bid you good night."

"Good night Albus."

* * *

"You're back, I was getting worried."

"Mum it isn't even 10:00 yet, which is curfew."

"I-I wanted to speak with you. I know that you are upset with me, but if you could just sit and listen to me that would be good."

"Well make it fast, I just want to go to bed and forget this ever happened."

"I-I'm sorry honey, really I am. I had no way to know that your relationship with Severus would be this way. I-"

"_Where _is the Professor?"

"He-had to go."

"Go?"

"Yes. Anyways, as I was saying-"

"You mean he was summoned. How long ago did he get summoned?"

"Hermione, it will be fine, I assure you, he'll be back soon."

"Mum how can you sit here and think it'll be fine? We were attacked, they thought I was the only witch at home but there were _two _of us. Not _one_! And to add to that, they didn't kill me, you, us, and you're in fact his wife and I am his child. _ME! _The one person that has made all of his pureblooded followers children look horrible by beating them at everything. _ME! _The kid that has helped Harry defeat him since he re-entered this world, _how _can it be fine?"

"It is fine because he has decided to allow this situation to play out naturally Miss Granger and that does _not _entail screaming at your mother."

"I-"

"I would hate to have to give you detention in the middle of the summer because your actions and without your… _Friends._"

"SEVERUS!"

"Dafne. Dafne. Dafne I'm fine. Release me."

"I-I'm sorry, I was just so worried."

"Mum, you said it would be fine, you weren't worried."

"I was worried, but I knew it would be fine."

"Hmmph. I'm going to bed. Where can I sleep?"

"I believe your mother wanted to speak to you."

"Why?"

"I-Severus where can she sleep, I don't want to talk with her when she's riled up."

"I'm not riled up mum. I'm irritated, hurt, angry, basically upset and your presence makes me anxious because you're the reason why I feel this way. And-"

"Before you say anything you regret, you will be staying down the hallway the third door on the left. There is a bathroom within the room and you are not to explore. Am I clear?"

"…"

"Miss Granger!"

"Fine."

"Good night honey."

"Dafne, you may sleep in the across from her, a bathroom is also attached."

"I-"

"I am tired, weary, and really don't want to get into a heavy conversation tonight."

"I understand Sev."

"Good night Dafne."

"Good night Sev."

* * *

**Well there you go. I know that not a whole bunch has happened in the past two chapters but look for more soon, hopefully more juicy as well. Have a lovely Friday, and I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Happy reading. -Sevy14**


	15. Revelations By the Fire

**I know that it has been almost a month, sorry, sorry, but at the moment I don't have internet at the place I'm staying so it's hard to update but I'm working on trying to update when I go to the library. I really hope that you like this update, it is something that came to me randomly in class and I had to get it out. Here you go my friends and happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

_To say I was in a bad mood would be an understatement. After brushing my teeth, taking a nice long bath, I just lay there and listened to the quiet nothingness that emitted from the walls of the dungeon. I knew that I shouldn't be mad at her but it just felt like she'd lied to me my entire life-like she was a hypocrite for raising me to always be truthful. Sighing in frustration I rolled over to look at my clock seeing that it was nearing 1:30am I groaned knowing that while my mind was this restless I wouldn't be able to sleep. It was just like during the Tri-Wizard tournament, not sleeping because my mind was racing all the time with worries, fears, anger, hurt, all the emotions that a person could feel were coursing through my head at a rate that made my sinus' ache in a dull pain. After ten more minutes of laying and staring up at the dark ceiling I throw my covers off and grab _Hogwarts: A History_ off of my bedside table and open the door and walk out into the hallway. Stopping I listen to see if I'd woken anyone up with the creaking of the door. Upon not hearing anyone stir I walk slowly and quietly out into the living room, lighting a couple of candles I sit down on the couch and open up my book and begin to read, allowing the comforting words of this fantastical book overwhelm me and take my thoughts away from this place, from my mum, from Professor Snape, the war, take me away to a place where the magical world all makes sense and nobody is dying for no reason. _

* * *

_I'd heard Miss Grangers door creak, I knew she wouldn't have gone to bed when I sent her but I waited. Telling Dafne that I was going to bed was a lie and I'm sure she knew but now that I'd had time to get past my happiness at seeing her I wasn't sure what to feel or what to say to her. I get up too, knowing that I might as well see that she isn't up to something, Gryffindor's always are. Opening my door silently I walk out into the hallway and stop when I see her sitting there reading in front of the dead fire only a couple of candles giving her eyes light. Watching her I see her muscles relax, I see her hand raise to her hair and I watch her scratch her head, softly caressing her curls as she brings her hand down once again to turn the page. Suddenly self-conscious I walk about into the room yet she doesn't hear me. Noticing her shiver I point my wand and ignite the fire, watching her jump and stare at it for a minute before returning to her book-truly a strange child. _"Most would look around them when a fire ignites suddenly and without obvious reason." _At my words she jumps again and I walk into her peripheral as she turns her head to look at me, her face paled and eyes large, her hand over her heart._

"Professor, it is not nice to scare people." _I would think by now you know that. Of course it doesn't mean you'd pay any heed to it. _"You should be asleep, I'm sure you're tired."

_She says this as she fiddles with the page of her book, a nervous habit perhaps, I just look at her though. _"I suppose." _Realizing this was the most intimate of situations I could be in with a student, a student that happened to be my child I suddenly felt the awkwardness that I did as a child when others had talked to me-Lily especially. _"Then again, you should be to, yet you're not."

_Shrugging,_ "My mind didn't feel like sleeping." _I say looking at him, not sure what to make of his presence or his mood. He seemed almost friendly, nice if possible. I watch as his face as he stared into the fire, his legs crossed, and hands folded on his lap, this would've made a good picture of him, the light flickering on his face still left him wrapped up in mystery and the darkness clothed him at all the right angles. _"How come I don't look like you or her?" _My voice sounding soft and unsure in my ears, the her however was hard. He just looked up at me his eyes narrowing, most likely because I had asked him a question again, and then relaxing again._

"How am I supposed to know Miss Granger?"

_For some reason his response irritated me and I could feel that irritating eating away and scratching at me like it did in class when he talked at me like that. _"Well _I don't know, _I guess I just thought that you would have some idea."

_The irritation evident in her voice amused me but then again what did I expect after responding the way I did. _"I suppose you'll have to ask your mother."

"Oh." _The only response I gave and I looked at the fire for minute before I returned to my book, but I could feel his eyes on me. _

_Watching her it is apparent that the issue with her mother is not going to be resolved easily as Dafne hopes and I actually feel remorse knowing that I am the cause for a good majority of the problem. Sighing I turn my head back to the fire watching the flickering dance of the flames I watched and she read._

"I'm understand why she left, I'm not stupid you know."

"What was that Miss Granger?" _Her voice cutting through the air like a knife startling me from my quiet thoughts. _

_Seriously? _"I said, I understand why she left, I'm not stupid you know."

"Nobody thinks your stupid Miss Granger."

"You do." _His actions tell me he thinks I'm stupid._

"I don't think you can tell me what I think of you Miss Granger." _How could she not know that I think she's intelligent, I treat her the same way I treat all those useless dunderheads _

"Well _fine_!" _The emotion in my voice surprising me for a moment._ "You treat me like I'm stupid." _The calmness my voice had exhibited left and I looked at him sharply my own eyes narrowed as he gazed upon me, the fire reflecting in his eyes making him appear inhuman. _

"I treat everyone the same Miss Granger."

"You mean everyone that isn't a Slytherin." _I think what I'm feeling is resentment. Never once had he praised me for my hard work in his classes, or my willingness to learn, to go above and beyond, no matter how much it made me a know-it-all. _"And I would think that as a professor you would appreciate a student that actually shows interest in your subject instead of always putting them down. I mean I am like the only Gryffindor that actually looks forward to potions, only to have my excitement strangled the minute you open your mouth and talk down to me." _I realize what I've said, cursing my own Gryffindor courage that sometimes shines through unexpectedly. I look up at him only to see him staring at the fire a frown on his face and deep down I feel somewhat bad but my heart is a little lighter, I've always wanted to say that to him, but he was always the scary professor. _"I-" _I try to say something but the words falter and die upon my tongue and I turn my head to stare at the fire. A few minutes later and I look up, he's still staring at the fire, I wonder if he's even in the same universe as me. _"Sir, are you okay?" _A curt nod is all I get, I sigh and look down at my book. Then I start to giggle at a memory of something Neville said to me once. I look up and he's staring at me with a confused expression. _"One time, Ron had said something really stupid and I had snapped and told him off, in the process calling him a dunderhead. I had been standing across the room and I had walked up to him as I was talking and ended up being in his face. After Ron had left with Harry to go do whatever it was I told him to do Neville informed me that I had looked and sounded just like you." _I give him a small smile when our eyes met, my cheeks heating up betraying my slight discomfort and embarrassment. _"It is funny that you should turn out to be my father when I am called "Mini Snape" by my housemates, the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs." _I look at him and then back to the fire letting my words sit and hang upon the air. I hear a the sound of a chair ruffle and air rise I look up to see him stand and look at the fire before turning to leave. Just as he reaches the door he says,_

"I've never thought you're stupid Hermione."

_And then he was gone, disappeared into the darkness, his words making me smile and lifting the weight that has been on my shoulders since my world has exploded. Turning I see a blanket upon the couch and grab it, laying down on my side I stare at the fire watching it dance, my eyes slowly closing aware that I was slowly drifting off to sleep. _

* * *

**A/N: Just a side note. I have now gotten a few comments from people that really irritate me, probably because they seem too nit picky. For those of you that have been supporters of this story, skip to the next paragraph, this does not apply to you. I won't apologize for making Hermione have muggle exclamations, regardless if she does attend Hogwarts, she grew up in the muggle world with muggle influences and I personally, don't think that those influences disappear just because she goes to Hogwarts. But that's just me. As for another note-if for some reason I accidently typed "mother" instead of "father" in regards to Severus being Hermione's biological parent, sorry, that would be a mistake. So to spell it out: Snape is her FATHER and NOT her mother. Once again, that would be a typo, I apologize on my behalf if that mistake was made. There, I'm done with my rant, I had to get that out. **

**TO MY PREFERRED READERS. :D --- Okay, well that was my update and I really want you to like it so please let me know what you think. I thought it was nice to see a softer more pensive side to Snape. I know that the past few updates I haven't really done any Hermione/Dafne conversations but I shall, soon, I promise. Well that's all for now, please let me know what you think. –Sevy14**


	16. Morning Madness

**Hi guys, here's a quickie for you just before I go to bed. Read, review, and above all else, I hope you enjoy this update. Until next time. –Sevy14 **

* * *

_I awoke the next morning to furious whispering. Disoriented at first I just laid there attempting to discern where exactly I was. Then last night flooded my mind and I shut my eyes groaning-the whispering stopping instantly._

"Hermione, honey, are you awake?"

_Ugh. Mum, what did she want? _"Yes." _Was the only response she got; I just stared at the fire, the heat not really reaching me and I snuggled deeper into the blanket that I had wrapped around myself the night before._

"Honey, I know that you're still upset with me. I do. I just… I just want you to be civil and nice to me. This whole situation is just as hard for you as it is for me."

_I couldn't believe she had just said that. How could it be hard for her? She was the one that created this mess, I was the one that had to live with it daily without knowledge of it until a few nights ago when I got the biggest shock of my life. And for her to think that the pain we're experiencing is the same she's delusional. Bloody delusional! My more logical side did agree that I could be nicer to her; my emotional, angry, child-like side felt that I was being just and fair with my treatment of her. Not being able to decide completely on exactly what I felt I should do I just laid there and stared at the fire. Perhaps she'll just leave me alone._

"I see. Well I am going to Diagon Alley, do you need anything?" _All I wanted was for my daughter to stop being so mad at me. Why couldn't she see that what I did was for her, I never intended for the situation between her and Severus to be so volatile. She didn't respond, just laid there. Sighing I walk around the couch to look at her, but she just turns over, facing the couch itself. I think I might cry at her open display of coldness, but I know she's hurting and that's why she's acting this way, my Hermione isn't cold like this just because, I know it. My heart breaks a little more knowing that I was part of the reason she was acting like this, feeling the pain that she felt. _"Well, should you need anything, just inform Severus, he'll be able to reach me and let me know. Bye honey. I love you." _I say this bending down to kiss the top of her curl, brilliant head. Nothing… Not even a slight movement comes from my daughter. I sigh and stand looking down at her. I mustn't cry. _"Severus thank you for-for everything." _I say and he just stands there looking at me for a minute before he nods._

"It is no problem Dafne. She's in good hands." _All this emotion in my quarters is unnerving. _

"I know Severus. I know." _I respond looking at him a minute more before I turn and leave, exiting through the portrait, letting it shut quietly. _

_I look down, she's just laying there, not moving, I wouldn't have known she was breathing if I didn't see the blanket move up and down ever so slightly. I sigh, I'm definitely not cut out of this sort of stuff. I walk around to my chair and sit there, still she doesn't move. What is wrong with her? Did she go back to sleep? That would amaze even me. Of course, my gut tells me otherwise… _"Are-are you crying?"

"No!"

_A muffled sob. She hides her tears well, but I can hear it in her voice. I've made her cry enough times as it is, the sound of crying is one I can instantly recognize. _"I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me. I know that you're crying."

"Leave me alone." _I just want to be alone. To think._

"You're in my living room." _I did not like her tone at all. _"Change your tone. Whether you're viewing me as your father or as your professor, your tone is out of line."

"Your out of line." _I respond. Not caring a bit that my tone and words were out of line._

_I dig my fingers into the arm rests. She's just a child. A hurt, confused, and angry child; still how dare she speak to me in that way. _"I will not ask you again."

_I just snort and roll over and sit up. Startled a bit that he's in his chair, I hadn't expected that. I get up and walk past him, leaving the blanket unfolded upon his couch. I hadn't even reached the door when…_

"We have to talk. Sit."

"No." _I keep walking. _"I have to change. I'm wearing dirty clothes."

_I rest my head back on my chair. _"I don't care what you're wearing. We're talking so sit down now." _My patience well up I expect her to move and sit. She doesn't. I only hear the shutting of the bathroom door and the shower start to run. Leaning forward I rest my face in my hands. Why is Merlin punishing me further? Can't he just give me a good ol' round of torture with my Lord? No. This has got to be worse. She won't even listen. My irritation getting the better of me I stand and walk to the hallway and to the bathroom door where she's showering. Putting my hand on the knob I turn it and enter. _"Listen here _Hermione." __I say her name slow and precise. She only screams._

"GET OUT OF HER YOU PERVERTED MAN I'M IN THE SHOWER! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?! GET! OUT!" _How dare he just ender like that. If-if… this is so gross. _"Could you please leave?" _I say, my stomach sick. _"Seriously, you can't be in here with me-I'm-I'm a student." _I say, peeking my head out from behind the curtain to look at him. He's leaning against the sink staring at me. Or rather, above my head._

"No. These are my quarters. I will go where I please. When I please and you will deal with that." _She begins to protest and I hold my hand up. Noticing that it silences her, I smirk inwardly. _"While this may be uncomfortable for you-it is also equally as uncomfortable for me. If you had stayed to talk as I asked then this wouldn't have happened, you have only yourself to blame." _I look at her. She looks at me and swears something nasty-something a young lady shouldn't say. I narrow my eyes at her. _"I don't want to hear that word out of your mouth am I clear? You're a young woman and you shouldn't swear."

"I'll say whatever I want to say. There's no law against it." _Stupid bloody old man. _"And who do you think you are, trying to tell me what to do and say. We're not in school." _I stammer a bit at his raised eyebrow. _"Well we are, but schools not in session. So drop your I'm an overbearing and have to be in control act. It's old. Get a new one." _I look at him as I finish and I don't like what I see. His jaw is set and his eyes boring into me. I gulp. _"Sir." _Perhaps that'll earn me a point. His face only contorts more-guess not then. _

"You make an interesting point. We're not in school-correct but that does not negate the fact that I am your _father._" _I just look at her. She stares back and then dips back behind the curtain. _

_Ugh. _"Just say what you have to say this is weird and I want to shower without the fear that you're going to come in here and peak or-or spank me or something." _I almost made myself throw up with that remark. Do I have to say and think these things? Why Merlin, why? _

_I just stare at the curtain. _"I think, _Hermione,_" _I say stressing her name again, _"That I am your professor and more importantly, your _father._ And I you will show me respect. That is, if you wish to be respected in return." _This was a game I knew well; being Head of Slytherin gave me the distinct advantage with this conversation. _"Am I clear?" _I'm only meat with the wound of running water. _"Am. I. Clear?"

_Quietly I say, _"Can you please leave the bathroom. I feel very uncomfortable, cornered, and intimated right now." _I sigh. Waiting for his response. I don't get any but I do hear the door shut with a click and my heart slowly, very slowly, begins to beat more regularly. _

_By the time she'd gotten out of the shower I as calmed down. I looked up from the table when she entered the room. Not looking at me of course. She walked around the couch and over to my bookshelf, looking, but not touching. It was interesting to me to see her read over my books, as though she were a critic. _"Tell me if you'd like to read one and you may if it's appropriate." _I'm not a harpy. I encourage learning. Stubbornly my mind says that isn't true and my heart agrees-I don't encourage anything but fear of me. I see her shrug and look at the books. Unable to make out her response I go back to reading my book. A couple of minutes passed when a book was set down to my side._

_He really does have an amazing collection. I gather this isn't even half, but from the looks this little tid-bit of books is amazing, so much knowledge so much to learn. My heart skips a beat and my irritation at his behavior this morning is quelled only somewhat. Picking out a book on potions I walk over and set it upon his desk. _"Is this book okay?"

_Looking up at her I think that she looks much better-clean. I like that and I'm suddenly filled with anger at the attack upon her person and to Dafne. She must have noticed because she stiffened._

"Is-is this book not okay? I can get another one. I-"

"No. It is fine. A thought crossed my mind and upset me." _She nods and turns to go sit on the sofa. Picking my own book up I go and sit in my chair, pretending to read I look at her, watch her._

_I can feel his eyes on me. I'm sure he's not trying to be discreet. I attempt to read but it's terribly distracting knowing that somebody is staring at you. _"Why are you looking at me? Is there something on my clothes? In my hair?"

_A moment longer I looked at her. _"No. Nothing wrong with either, I was just looking." _At my response she looks shocked. _

_I didn't know what to say. It wasn't creepy. It wasn't nice nor mean it was just… different? Weird? I don't know. I sigh and look at the fire. _"I should write Ron and Harry. No doubt they've already tried to come and find me." _I say this more to myself than to him._

_Her words startle me somewhat into reality. I stand and leave the room. Going to my study I get parchment and a quill, not sure why I'm being so nice to her at the moment when earlier I wanted to rip her head off for her childish antics. I return to see her still sitting there. I put the quill, ink, and parchment on the table in front of her. _"Be careful what you write. Letters can be intercepted." _My only warning to her. _"I shall be in my study should you require my assistance." _I leave and have just stepped out of the door and into the hallway when she speaks._

"Thank you."

_I turn to look at her. And for the first time I can really see her. Read her. She's staring back at me and her honey colored chocolate eyes are staring back at me. Big and wide. I know the feeling that she's having, I've seen it before, she's scared and is unsure. Unsure of everything that is her future, her present, and her past, and suddenly I realize why she's so mad at Dafne. It isn't because of me, that's just an easy cop out to get Dafne and those around her off her back about the subject. She feels unstable. The instability that her life has had thrust into it is the problem. I'm just a mere blip on the chess board, she doesn't know where she stands with her mum in regards to me I'm sure, with her friends, specifically the dunderhead duo, her enemies, and with me. My mind comes back into focus with my eyes and she's stills staring at me, though her eyes aren't as big now. I look down the hallway at my office and the back at her. I retrace my footsteps, stopping at the couch I sit and stare at the fire, her eyes upon me. _"It's okay you know." _I say. The soft, kind words sounding foreign on my tongue._

"Wh-what?" _I don't follow._

"To be scared about where you're at, your future, about everything-it's okay. Nobody expects you to be what Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley do."

_I didn't understand. _"I don't-I don't get what you're saying sir." _He turns his head to look at me, face looks sad as he stares at me for a moment._

"It's okay to behave your age-you don't have to be the grown up one here. We don't expect you to take on the brunt of what's happened, you're just a child and we're not Messers Weasley or Potter." _I stop and stare at her. Her eyes are wide now and glossy. I don't do tears well. Make that at all. I don't do tears at all. _"We'll-I understand what it's like to always have to be the strong one, the one that never wavers. In this situation, Hermione…" _There is a tear rolling down her left cheek. I dare not brush it away. I'm frozen for a minute. A crying woman is my worst fear-I can't handle it. I look past her, at the wall just behind her left ear. _"In this situation Hermione, you're allowed to be weak, afraid, uncertain, you're allowed to cry. You don't have to be strong if you don't want to; your mother doesn't expect you to be strong and I certainly don't expect you to be the strong unwavering rock here. It's okay to feel what you're feeling and to express it." _As I finished speaking she looked at me and then completely burst into tears. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and looked at her-befuddled. Before my frozen brain to move to figure out what to do she had stood and ran into 'her' room and shut the door. The sound of her tears echoed throughout my quarters. I don't know if I'd ever felt so helpless. _

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know friends. Have a lovely day. –Sevy14**


	17. Contemplation in the Morning

**Well here's another update for you. It's short. Sorry. But this is all I had really for this story for awhile, but hopefully my ideas will continue to grow into full chapters, at the moment their half-cocked and not matured. Until next time, happy reading my dears. Good night. –Sevy14**

* * *

_I had immediately burst into tears and ran out of the room as soon as the Professor had finished. It was true. All of it… I was scared. I did feel as though I always had to be the strong one-and he said I didn't have to be. I didn't have to be… I felt horrid now that he'd seen me burst into tears again, I hated it that he made me cry although I suppose that this time it's different than how I usually end up crying because of him. Resting on the bed I stare up at the ceiling, my head pounding, and the sniffles I have echoing in my ears. I feel myself falling asleep and I don't try to stop it, I'm overtaken and I fall into darkness._

* * *

_Sitting there after her sudden departure I felt frozen, not numb, but frozen in place, as though time had stopped. But I knew it hadn't. This was just such uncharacteristic ground for me to be walking on, I didn't really know how to act. Do I go in there? Try to comfort her? What? Was it me that made her cry or just my words? What do I do? I think these thoughts and replay the conversation over and over again in my head until suddenly my quarters are only filled with the sound of the clock ticking and the fire crackling. She'd gone silent. I turn around in my chair, thinking that perhaps she was there-but she wasn't. Leaning back I sigh. Then I think better of it, I should go see what she's up to. A silent Gryffindor is a Gryffindor doing something mischievous. Well, usually I think to myself. Drawing close to her door I don't hear a sound coming out of it and I furrow my brow, wondering at the oddity that she could be mute. Opening the door I look in to see her curled up on the large, four poster bed. Her body wrapped around one of the large pillows on the bed, snuggling it like a child would their parent or a lover with their companion. She's asleep. Only the sound of her breathing is emitted from her body. Walking over I light the fire in the room and look at her only to turn and leave the room, I gather the throw that was on the couch and bring it back, covering her with it. I stand there and look down at her. Why doesn't she look like Dafne or myself? That is a good question, not that I'd tell her. Shaking my head at the oddity of this whole situation I exit, leaving the door ajar. I return to my chair, picking up my book I open it and begin to read, allowing the words to roll over me until I'm deep in thought at the text written on the page. Slowly, the morning ticks by; me reading my book and her sleeping off her tears. _

* * *

**Hi friends, hope you liked it. Let me know. Until next time. –Sevy14**


	18. Appearences Can Be Decieving

**A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy friends. –Sevy14**

* * *

_Lost in my book I hear the floor creak in the hallway and I know that she's awake. Deciding I'd wait for her to come to me I continue to read on, only to realize that she's crossed the hall to the bathroom. The door clicking shut I relax once again, happy to avoid an awkward conversation. _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Oh no. No. no. no. no. no. no. "_Ahhhhhhhhhhh._" This cannot be happening. No. No. No._

_Jumping I run down the hall and reach for the doorknob. It's locked. Jiggling it I say, "_What's wrong? Miss Granger, open the door." _When she doesn't I jiggle the knob again, "_Miss Granger, what's wrong?" _Dafne would kill me if anything happened to her daughter when she was under my watch. She's gone quiet but I can hear her breathing is shaky and I'm concerned at what has caused her to scream in such a manner. _"Miss Granger, please open the door." _I say with as much softness in my voice that I can although the only feeling I have at the moment is akin to panic and dread at the situation that I'll have to possibly clean up. I feel her grip the doorknob and I remove my own hand and step back so that my back is against the far wall. She opens the door and she steps out into the hallway. _"Miss Granger?"

Sniffle. "…" Sniffle.

_I look at her in shock as she looks at me. I can't tell whether her sniffling is due from earlier or because of this. _"You have black hair and-and you're taller." _She's completely different. She doesn't even look like Hermione Granger. Suddenly I realize that whatever magic was binding her true identity has either failed, been removed, or has been lifted because it's time was up. She's in shock and I reach forward with my arm, _"Miss Granger?" _She doesn't respond, only looks at me. _"Miss Granger, why don't you come and sit in the living room, we'll get this sorted out. I'll-I'll call the headmaster." _Escorting her to the living room was short but I couldn't help but notice, her entire body had changed, not just her hair and height, her face, hands, her color was more of an olive color, she resembled me very much. I led her to the couch where she sat and stared at the fire. I made a move to call Albus but then stopped and turned and looked at her. She was attractive inwardly I groaned knowing what that does to a person or to those around them. It donned on me that the protective feeling I had was probably my first one I'd ever had of her; a part of me was surprised by my own ability to care another was suspicious of what this held for my future. Lost within my own thoughts I didn't hear her speak. _"Excuse me?"

"You're staring at my face." _This is just weird. Just…Weird._

"I-well yes, you must admit that this is a rather interesting situation and your sudden change is surprising and unexpected."

_I just nod at him and then look at him. His back is to the fire and I can see him completely. I suppose I never really looked at him before but now that I do I can see what he actually looks like. He is pale, very pale, and his hair is greasy but I suppose that's because he is a potions master, I can only imagine what my hair would look like if I was working all over cauldrons and dealing with their fumes every day. He's really tall, I never knew how tall he was, just that he was tall and intimidating. Does this mean that I'll be as tall as him? Mum is pretty tall but not like him, she comes up to chin and I'm almost her height. My eyes travelling down I look at his hands, they're long, pale, and I look down at my hands, they look much like his, I'm not pale, but my fingers are now long, my piano teacher when I was six would have loved to teach with these hands. She was always commenting on how stubby my fingers were. I didn't like her very much. I look back up at him to see him staring at me intently, it doesn't necessarily make me nervous but it's weird, _"What?"

"Well at least you don't have my nose."

* * *

**And that's all folks. Well for this chapter anyways. I'm sorry that it's so short and that it's taken me forever to update, I've just be way busy. Well I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think. –Sevy14**


	19. Not an Update

Dearest readers, or what's left of you anyways. I must apologize for my long absence after what was a flurry of activity. I've gotten very caught up in my senior year of college and writing fanfiction has taken a backseat. For that, I apologize. Because I know that it leaves you all hanging, especially without an explanation. As for my stories, I will continuing them all, and I will start working on them again this weekend, and hopefully be updating more frequently than I have been. Once again, I apologize and I hope that you're still here, ready to read some fanfiction. : ) Have a lovely evening and a good week. Until the next update(which will be starting this weekend sometime), I bid you well.

-Sevy14


	20. Plotting

**So it has been an eternity since I've updated this story, I know. I apologize. In all honesty, this story has been put on the back burner because I've been more into some of my other stories. But, for those of you have been waiting patiently and most likely anxiously for an update have no fear for it is here. I will not abandon a story, because as a reader myself, that always irks me. So here is an update and I hope that you enjoy it. Once again, I'm so sorry for the LONG delay in an update for this story. **

"Ron, have you heard anything about 'Mione?"

"No." But I wish I had. "I don't believe what they told us, not one bit."

"I know it just doesn't seem-"

"Ronald Weasley why are there still gnomes in the yard?!"

"Uhh mum harry and I were-"

"Just going out to get rid of them."

"I-yeah mum, we're going." Ugh. "Man, I was hoping she'd forget or Fred and George would do something so we wouldn't have to do this."

"Can't be too hard, didn't your mum say that there weren't a lot left from the last time they de-gnomed?"

"Harry, it doesn't matter how many there are, it's always a pain. Always."

"Oh." Well shoot.

"Hey Harry, do you think we could figure out some way to get to school?"

"Well, why not? I'm sure that your brothers know something, I mean, they've had to have had snuck out of here loads of times."

"Yeah. They're going to want something in return for their "services" as they call it."

"What do we got?"

**Until another update. Sorry it's so short. –Sevy14**


	21. How to react? And, where's mum?

**I wouldn't leave you with that little chapter. Here is some more for you. Enjoy! –Sevy14**

I just started to giggle. What could I do? After seeing what I looked like the professor just responded with, "Well at least you don't have my nose." I found that considerably amusing, especially in this situation.

How long she'd been giggling, my ears had grown tired of the that girlish, nervous, sound coming from her mouth, "Are you done?" She stopped immediately with a hiccup. Instantly I had regretted sounding so harsh-that wasn't my intention. She looked up at me, "I suppose I should call the-"

"Severus, Hermione-you two look quite similar if I do say so myself."

The headmaster had just appeared through the front door and into the living room. "How do you do that?" I couldn't help but ask. The shock at my appearance and his sudden entrance almost too much.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about my dear. Now, let me get a good look at you. Come here."

I rise and move around the couch and stand in front of the headmaster. "I-I'm a bit taller…"

"Taller, oh my dear, you're so much more than that. You completely look like your fathers daughter."

I don't say anything, but just stare into the old mans eyes. Twinkling as though he knows something I don't-in truth, he most likely does. That's just how Dumbledore is.

"How are we going to explain this Albus?"

I hear Professor Snape say from behind me. I turn a quarter and look at him and then back to the headmaster. Silent for a minute and then shock hits me. "I have to write Ron and Harry. Now." A groan erupts from behind me and I ignore it. "Seriously, this-this is…" I fall silent and both the headmaster and Professor Snape look at me. Setting my face to determination, hoping to convince not only them, but myself that writing my two closest friends was a good idea at this time. I sigh and start to walk out of the room before stopping at the sound of the headmasters voice.

"Perhaps a letter to Mr. Longbottom should be in order as well my dear, don't you think?"

I look from him to Professor Snape for a minute before nodding, "Yes, yes I suppose that would be good. He buffers the tension between us all quite well. Yes, I shall do that. Thank you for mentioning it sir."

With a nod, "It is no problem my dear."

Giving another glance to the Professor or rather, my father and then the headmaster I walk to the room I'm staying in and lay on the bed thinking of what I could write-but nothing comes. Curling up into a ball I lay there, clutching a pillow in a fierce hug completely uncertain as to what the future holds for me and how I'm going to deal with it. I can feel the tears as they begin to build in the pit of my stomach and I'm begging for them to leave, silently I curse at them but the build up is growing stronger. Not wanting the professor or headmaster to see me cry I open the door quickly, they're talking still. Stepping into the doorway they both look at up at me. I stand for a minute, unsure of what it was I was going to say. The professor is the first to speak.

"Did you need something?"

His tone is less harsh but the grate is still there. I can tell that he's stressed, but I can't tell if it's because of me or because of something else, whatever it is, it's there, boiling just underneath the surface. "I..." What was I going to say? "I... I..." For once, words wouldn't come. I frown and sigh angrily for a minute. "Where's mum? I want mum." I say. I kick myself at how it sounded. Like a baby, crying for its mum-but honestly, that's all I could think of, was mum and why she wasn't here. My gaze refocuses and they're both staring at me. Dumbledore with a small smile on his face and the Professor with a slightly shocked look, but that is quickly readjusted when he realizes I'm looking at him.

"I'm not sure where Dafne is right at this moment, I apologize. When-when she comes back I can tell her you wish to see her."

The professor says to me and I just nod, "Thank you." I say breathlessly and then turn and walk back into my darkly painted room and collapse onto the bed, again, this time though, the tears come and I'm unable to stop them.

**Well, that's all I have for this story for now. I apologize that both chapters are so short, but I hope you like them. I hope that I will be able to get back to updating this story once more this weekend after I work on my other stories. Have a good week. -Sevy14**


	22. Starting To Deal

**Here's an update for you. I know, I know that I haven't updated in quite some time. My computer crashed and just now have gotten another. I hope to be updating much more frequently and I hope that you all enjoy this update. Once again, I'm sorry. Enjoy and happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

The circumstances from before were only a pin prick in my reality now that my appearance had completely changed. Still in shock I could feel the helplessness at my situation overwhelm me but I was determined not to cry. Crying accomplished nothing. Faintly I could hear Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore talking in the living room. Their mumbled voices only registering as a heavy drone in my buzzing head, sighing, I reach for some parchment to write Neville.

_Dear Nev.,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. A lot has changed since the last letter. A lot. I'm not sure if your Gran. would be okay with this, let alone Professor Snape, but I was wondering if you(and Luna) would like to come to Hogwarts. I just need to see and talk to someone. I know that I should write Ron and Harry because the longer they don't hear from me the more they'll worry, plot, and eventually destroy something trying to "find" me. And that might get them killed by Professor Snape. Anyways, let me know if this will work, I'd love to see you, if only for an hour. Maybe today? Hope you can come, if not, I understand its short notice and we can arrange for meeting on another day. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

With that task done I fold the parchment and put it in an envelope. I put on my socks and shoes and stand. Taking a deep breath I open my door and the drone from Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore stops. When I step through the doorway into the living room they're both looking at me from their respective sitting chairs.

"I-I'm going to mail this." I say, more to Headmaster Dumbledore than to Professor Snape I think. At least I was looking at the Headmaster. He nods for a minute and then slowly rises to his feet.

"Why don't I go with you my dear, it'd be nice to get a walk in. At my age one can never get enough exercise you know."

The smiling of his eyes makes me feel warm and safe but the caution in my gut alerts my brain, "I can go by myself… Am I not safe to go alone? Did something happen?" Up in arms my voice raises slightly but the headmaster only smiles,

"Oh no my dear, I'd simply like to go for a walk, and with a pretty young woman makes the walk all the much better."

"Oh… Ok." I say rather lamely. Turning to look at Professor Snape he looks almost pensive yet there is something there lurking in the background of his face, something that I can't quite place. Realizing that I've spaced out for a minute my eyes refocus to his intently upon mine. "We're going for a walk."

"I'm aware."

I frown a bit at his snarky remark. His expression doesn't change, but there's a flicker in his eye. "Yeah well… If mum comes back tell her I want to talk to her." I ground out, but he only moves his hand from beneath his chin to rest upon the armrest-his eyes never leave my face. Swallowing I look at him, and then say, "Please?"

"I shall inform her."

"Thank you sir." I respond and then head towards the door after Headmaster Dumbledore. The only sound I hear from the living room as the heavy door shuts is the crackling of the fire.

We walk in silence for a few minutes. Upon reaching the stairs to the upper levels he turns his head to look at me.

"Miss Granger Severus informed me that your issue with your mother has not been resolved." A pause, "Perhaps a visit with Hagrid would do you well, yes?"

"I-Well I suppose sir. I have to mail this letter though." I say looking down at the envelope.

"I shall deliver it for you, here." He says and takes it from my hand. "Now, why don't we go visit Hagrid."

"Okay." I say, smiling slightly. Hagrid always finds a way to cheer anyone up.

* * *

**Well that's that. I hope you enjoy it. I haven't had a computer for quite awhile now, I apologize for the lack in updates after I had said I was going to update often, no computer. I hope to get caught up and writing almost daily now. Thank you for reading, those of you that are still with me. Enjoy your week! –Sevy14**


	23. Apprehension

**I apologize for the lack of updates, but reality has kept my writing on the backburner. Tonight though, there is some time for me to write, and that's just what I'm doing. Thank you for those that are still with me, I apologize for not being as dutiful to my stories as I used to be, at the moment, life is keeping me from writing. Enjoy! –Sevy14

* * *

**

Headmaster Dumbledore called a house elf to us and had them deliver the letter personally, which I thanked him for. I wasn't completely alright with the poor house elf having to do that but I was a bit excited to see Hagrid, it'd been awhile. As we made our down to Hagrids hut I couldn't help but smile a little. The breeze was calm and hugged me with its currents and I breathed it in, enjoying the freedom that it represented. The headmaster didn't say anything to me on the way to Hagrid's but his presence was still felt and his silence was comforting, I felt safe. Which was nice.

Hagrid was outside feeding the birds and singing to himself. Upon seeing is coming he stood up and jovially waved to us. Smiling broadly I sped up and jogged a bit up to see him and the slowed and stopped suddenly, realizing he wouldn't know who I was because I didn't look like… Me. Turning I look at the Headmaster who was close upon me.

His hand upon my lower back Dumbledore urges me further and further forward before he called out, "Hagrid, my boy, how are you doing?"

Meeint us halfway he responds, "Jus' fine. Jus' fine. Enjoyin' my summer is all. And you Headmaster?"

Smiling, "I'm doing quite well thank you for asking."

For a moment silence reigned supreme before I worked up the courage to say something. "H-Hi Hagrid." He looked at me. "It-It's Hermione."

For a second he scrutinized me and then he burst into laughter, "Well o'course you are." He pulled me in for a literal bone crushing hug.

I coughed for air but was happy that he hadn't shunned me. Upon releasing me we both looked at the Headmaster, who in turn was looking off in the distance.

"Sir?" I say, "Is there something there?" I don't see anything, at least not right away.

"Just Fawkes, I believe he has a message for me-or you." He says this with a twinkle in his eye and I wonder, as I do often, how he knows so much.

Moments later Fawkes is upon us and the Headmaster takes the parchment in his hand. "My dear, it's for you. If I'm not mistaken, it's from Mr. Longbottom."

"Oh, alright." I take the letter and sit upon the stoop of Hagrids hut. Looking up a minute I see that they're chatting and I settle down to read my letter.

_Hermione,_

_I'm doing well, thank you for asking. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say I'm sorry for the changes or to be grateful so I'm settling for a happy medium. Currently Gran is out of the house and my uncle is here as is Luna. She's telling us a great tale about Gubbers or something. I'm not quite sure what they're called-she's called them different names throughout the story so it's a bit confusing, but that's Luna. I've asked my uncle and he agreed to take Luna and I to Hogwarts, we'll arrive in a bit._

_I know you don't want to, but you need to write Harry and Ron. They're going bonkers and are most definitely cooking up some way to find you. I'm not so excited about seeing the Professor because I don't think he'd be happy to see me and I don't want him to give me detention, can he do that?_

_Anyways, see you soon,_

_Neville & Luna_

I sigh, happy to have some contact with my friends. Perhaps having Neville here will give me the courage to write Ron and Harry. "Um, sir?" I say as I stand head back over to them.

"Yes my child."

"Neville and Luna are coming here soon and uh…" My voice died out and I didn't quite know what to say. I felt bad that my visit to see Hagrid was so short.

"Well, then I suppose I'd better get you back to Severus. Hagrid, good day."

"Good day sir. Hermione." He says and gives me a friendly smile.

I return the smile and wave, turning I follow the Headmaster back up the grounds towards the castle.

* * *

**Well, that's all I have time for on this story at the moment, I hope to write more next week after my busy weekend is over. Have a good evening and thank you for keeping with me, I know the wait is long and the updates few as of late. Thank you! –Sevy14**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's an update for you, enjoy! -Sevy14**

**

* * *

**

Walking back up the hill from Hagrid's hut the pair were quiet until Hermione worked up the courage to speak. "S-sir, do you think the Professor will ground or give me detention for having Neville come visit?"

Looking over at the girl the headmaster smiled a knowing smile. "Of course not my dear. Although I think we both know he won't be happy, he'll just have to deal with it won't he?" He said comfortingly.

A small smile, "Well I suppose so." The headmasters thoughts didn't quell her racing mind but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. Professor Snape was Professor Snape and it's his way or the highway. Sighing, she walked on further. The pair made it down the great castle stairs. Nearing Professor Snape's quarters Hermione stops, "Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Yes my dear?"

"I have to tell Ron and Harry soon. I need to."

Nodding at her anxiety over the matter, "Of course, perhaps though it should come from someone else?"

Looking at him, "Someone else? I don't think that'd be a good idea sir, they're going to freak."

A smile, "I'm quite sure they will. But it will work out. I assure you. I will speak to them myself."

"Y-you will? Sir you don't have to, I can talk to them, I just-just don't know what to say or even how to start."

"No worries my dear, I'm sure you'll find young Mr. Potter more responsive than you think, Mr. Weasley may be a different matter but I'm sure he'll come around."

A slight nod, "If you say so sir."

"Now, let's go get ready for Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood."

"Alright."

The pair entered Professor Snape's quarters and found the Professor sitting in his chair in front of the fire reading. Upon their appearance he stood.

"Severus, Miss Granger is having some friends over, I hope that isn't a problem."

Looking from the Headmaster to the young girl Severus bristled obviously and she shrunk a bit, the headmaster just smiled. "Who is visiting and where shall this visit take place?"

The room was quiet albeit for the sound of the crackling fire. It was Hermione who spoke, "Neville and Luna, sir." After a pause, "I hadn't thought of where we'd be. Perhaps we could go the library, or Gryffindor's common room?" She said looking from the headmaster to Professor Snape.

"Mr. Longbottom?" The disdain quite present in his response only made the air in the room grow cold.

"Yes Severus, Mr. Longbottom, I'm sure you won't have a problem with him, after all you are not teaching and I think it would be safest if Ms. Granger were to stay in your quarters, don't you think?"

His lips pursed and arms folded it was clear that he was unhappy, but he did agree, it would be safest. "Yes. But stay in your room, I will not have that boy or Miss Lovegood wandering about."

A nod, "Yes sir."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Have a great week. –Sevy14**


	25. Not An UpdateBut Good

**Dear Readers,**

**For awhile there I was on track to start writing and updating again, but then I had a family member pass on and my I completely lost it. I apologize for not updating when I said I would after SO long. I hope that you are still here with me and will continue to read and review as I start to get back into writing again. This authors note is just to let you know that I'm not gone. I've not forgotten or just deserted my pieces. I have begun working again and am hoping to start to get back into the groove of writing and in turn, updating for all of you. Once again, I apologize for my incredibly long absence. I will be working on all of my pieces at once so it may take me a little while to really get rolling, but I need to get going on them to continue each storyline as they've been sitting for some time now. So please, bear with me for just a little longer. Thank you and happy reading.**

**-Sevy14**


End file.
